The Secret
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Hay cosas que ni siquiera llegas a imaginar de una persona… Adrenalina, carreras, motocicletas, no, eso definitivamente no va de la mano con Severus Snape ¿o sí?... Tal vez solo una Gryffindor sabelotodo está destinada a descubrirlo.
1. Torpeza Gryffindor

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto es eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Summary: Hay cosas que ni siquiera llegas a imaginar de una persona… Adrenalina, carreras, motocicletas, no, eso definitivamente no va de la mano con Severus Snape ¿o sí?... Tal vez solo una Gryffindor sabelotodo está destinada a descubrirlo.

Chapter 1: Torpeza Gryffindor.

Mientras todos los chicos y chicas gastaban su dinero en Zonko o en Honeydukes, ella prefería sumergirse en el maravilloso paraíso que le ofrecía la librería de Hogsmeade.

La castaña podía pasar perfectamente toda la mañana allí, y sus amigos ya ni se extrañaban de no verla en todo el día de excursión.

Hermione se puso a inspeccionar un estante que estaba cerca de la ventana, encontró algunos títulos que llamaron su atención, así que los tomó para leer de qué se trataban, de repente algo se interpuso en su lectura, alguien haba pasado por la ventana y había hecho que una sombra se reflejara sobre la pasta del libro, la chica alzó la vista un momento solo para ver desaparecer a su profesor de pociones en la esquina del edificio, la chica tomó sus cosas y se disculpó con la dependienta diciéndole que tenía una cita de la que no se había acordado, le dijo que volvería en otra ocasión y salió de allí.

Una extraña sensación de curiosidad la invadió, la misma que la invadía cuando trataba de resolver un misterio con sus amigos, solo que ahora ellos no estaban y ella estaba siguiendo a su profesor por el pueblo, a su profesor que no debería están allí, ya que ese día él no tenía que cuidarlos, y la verdad ella dudaba que él estuviera allí porque de repente le había entrado la necesidad de estar pendiente de los alumnos. Él estaba allí por otra cosa y ella se enteraría del que.

El hombre se detuvo de repente, ella lo observaba desde la esquina escondida tras una pared, lo vio sacar la varita y entonces en un impulso tonto corrió hasta él, la chica tropezó y con torpeza cayó, se agarró de la túnica del hombre, él no pareció notarlo porque al instante giro sobre si mismo e hizo una aparición, la chica sintió como era arrastrada con él en la aparición, se soltó de la túnica porque la presión era demasiada y la fuerza la hizo desprenderse de su agarre, entonces cayó sobre una especie de arbusto.

Estaba frente a una casa en un barrio industrial, la destruida casa era para su sorpresa la casa la menos dañada en aquel barrio muggle, Snape caminaba hacia la puerta, sin siquiera haberla notado. No tenía idea de que hacían allí pero eso en realidad no importaba en ese momento, lo que en realidad importaba era ¿Cómo demonios le haría para salir de allí? ¿Cómo regresaría a Hogwarts? No tenía licencia de aparición aun aunque ya tenía la edad, así que esa no era una opción, y la verdad no tenía muchas opciones, no tenía dinero para salir del lugar, estaban en quien sabe que barrio muggle y ella solo llevaba dinero mágico, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era humillarse y revelarse ante Snape para que la llevara de vuelta a Hogwarts o bien correr por la calle hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor.

Snape había entrado en la casa hacia unos minutos, y ella seguía acurrucada tras el arbusto tratando de decidir qué hacer y rogando a que al hombre no se le ocurriera aparecerse desde el interior de la casa.

Entonces para su sorpresa la puerta de garaje se abrió y del interior surgió una imponente motocicleta negra con un piloto, que no podía tratarse del mismo hombre que había entrado en la casa, el hombre traía una chaqueta de cuero y un pantalón negro muy diferente a los que Snape usaba normalmente, uno entubado, con unas botas grandes y un casco que no dejaba ver de quien se trataba, pero algo le decía que era él.

La motocicleta avanzó por el pasillo que había desde la calle hasta la puerta del garaje.

¿Y ahora qué? ¡Demonios! tendría que lanzarse frente la moto para que Snape no la dejara allí.

Pero la chica no alcanzó a reaccionar, la moto aceleró y en un giro que le pareció imposible se estacionó junto a la acera, Snape puso un pie sobre esta para equilibrar la maquina y se quitó el casco.

− ¿Entonces qué Granger? ¿Piensa salir del arbusto en algún momento o va a hacerme ir por usted? – la chica solo se puso de pie por inercia, con una sonrisa de suplica que solo decía, sea piadoso por favor. Como si eso fuera posible. Él la miró con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.


	2. Adrenalina

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto es eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Chapter 2: Adrenalina.

Severus repiqueteo con los dedos sobre el volante con impaciencia.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Se va a quedar ahí todo el día o va a acompañarme? Aunque no se, quizás está intentando abandonar Hogwarts antes de graduarse, siendo así, que le vaya muy bien señorita. – Snape levantó el casco como si de una copa en un brindis se tratará y giró la manija de la moto, el motor rugió ferozmente.

− ¡No, espere profesor! – la castaña corrió junto a la moto.

− ¿Se va a subir o qué? – preguntó Snape con ironía, dando pequeños golpecitos en la parte de atrás del asiento, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos el espacio libre era muy poco, pero ante la idea de que la abandonara o subir en la moto con él… La chica apoyó la pierna izquierda en el suelo y paso la otra por encima de la moto, sus cuerpos a penas si podían estar separados, ella empezó a sentir un calor repentino.

− No, así no− bien eso era todo, o al menos eso pensaba ella, ahora él le diría, algo como ¿en serio creyó que la iba a llevar a pasear en mi moto sabelotodo? ¡Bájese ahora! Y son 1000 puntos de Gryffindor por ingenua, pero eso nunca pasó− te tienes que agarrar fuerte− ¿la había tuteado?, Snape no solo la había tuteado, ahora tomaba sus manos y con ellas ¡rodeaba su cintura!

No entendía el porqué de su emoción pero de repente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa intenso.

El hombre por ultimo hizo aparecer un casco para la castaña y se puso el de él.

− ¿Lista?

−S-si – respondió ella algo nervioso, pero no por todo el asunto de la motocicleta.

−Pues sostente fuerte− la voz de Snape sonaba diferente cuando tenía el casco, un tanto más fuerte pero igual de profunda.

Otro rugido del motor y Snape puso en marcha la motocicleta. Avanzaban por las cales con una velocidad infinita, si bien antes estaba más nerviosa por el hecho de estar con su profesor y no por la moto, ahora sí que tenía que ver con la moto, se aferró al torso de Severus con todas sus fuerzas y enterró la cabeza en su espalda cerrando los ojos. Ahora entendía por qué su padre siempre decía que las motocicletas eran peligrosas, y es que a tanta velocidad.

− Vamos abre los ojos dijo Snape haciendo que su voz sobre pasara el ruido del motor− Hermione de repente sintió un alivio reconfortante, como si de pronto se hubiera llenado de seguridad.

La joven bruja abrió los ojos y se maravillo con el paisaje, estaban atravesando el puente de la torre podía ver el río con el sol reflejado sobre él, Severus había reducido la velocidad y estaban solo ahí disfrutando de la vista.

− ¿lista para una sobredosis de adrenalina? – Hermione pudo imaginarlo moviendo los labios mientras soltaba aquellas palabras, de repente se sorprendió pensando en sus labios más de lo que debería y solo asintió, aun con la cabeza recostada en su espalda.

Severus aceleró demasiado ya habían atravesado el puente por completo y ahora corrían por las calles londinenses, donde uno que otro carro aparecía y Snape lo esquivaba con facilidad. Una sensación de vértigo se situó en el abdomen de la castaña y crecía mas y mas dependiendo de la rapidez con la que andaban, pero extrañamente eso le encantaba, en serio que sí, eso era una sobredosis de adrenalina era como montar en una montaña rusa, pero infinitamente mejor y con mejor compañía ¡claro!, ¿y desde cuando empezó a pensar así de Snape? No lo sabía y ahora la verdad le importaba muy poco.

El tiempo paso volando al parecer, y Snape se detuvo de repente. La chica miro el lugar en el que estaban habían regresado a la casa en la que habían aparecido.

La chica soltó su agarre sin desearlo en realidad y bajo de la moto con agilidad.

− ¿entonces usted sabía que íbamos a volver aquí? – pregunto ella distraída.

− ¿Y entonces donde pensaba que guardaría la moto, en las mazmorras en Hogwarts? O ¿creía que iríamos hasta allá en la moto?, porque en serio ese sería el razonamiento más estúpido que alguna vez haya podido tener Sta. Granger, − ya, eso era todo, la había tratado de estúpida y no había dicho nada más.

− ¡solo no tendría que haberme hecho montar en ese trasto! Si al fin y al cabo iba a regresar a este lugar− dijo ella bastante ofendida.

−tiene razón, mejor la habría dejado tirada en el andén de mi casa, en este barrio, a ver cómo demonios la encontraba al regresar, ¡disculpe! ¡Pero este no es el barrio de princesas en el que está acostumbrada a vivir Granger!

− solo lléveme a Hogwarts y ya− dijo la chica con la mirada en el suelo, y eso fue todo así de fácil se podía fastidiar un día estupendo.

El hombre condujo la moto hasta el garaje y la puerta se cerró tras él, al salir de nuevo la chica estaba parada ahí todavía con la mirada en el suelo, él agito la varita y se cambio la ropa por su habitual túnica.

− Granger− la chica lo miro aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo− escúcheme bien porque es muy probable que jamás vuelva a oír esto de mi boca− perdón, no quise llamarla idiota, en realidad no pienso eso de usted, ya esta, nos vamos− terminó intentando evadir el tema.

− Emmm y respecto a lo que yo dije sobre el trasto, es decir es realmente estupenda la motocicleta, lo siento− dijo ella ya se le había pasado el enojo, por completo, al fin y al cabo nunca hubiera pensado en que Snape se disculparía con ella.

− si, si como sea− Severus trató de evadir el tema nuevamente.

− ¿Profesor seria inapropiado si le pidiera un favor?

− Es lo mas probable

− ¿Me enseñaría a conducir la motocicleta? – dijo ella en un tono casi irresistible.

− Si tiene razón es muy inapropiado− dijo él extendiendo la mano para que ella la tomara y así lo hizo.

Volvió a sentirse arrastrada por la aparición conjunta y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos nuevamente fue a Snape mirándola fijamente, mientras soltaba su mano. Estaban nuevamente en la calle de la que habían desaparecido en la mañana.

− ¿Qué, va a mirarme como si fuera un fenómeno de ahora en adelante? O ¿va a volver a verme con desprecio en algún momento Sta.? – soltó él, incomodo con la fija mirada de la chica, ella le veía con curiosidad.

−Yo nunca lo he mirado con desprecio Sr− afirmó Hermione.

− ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces va a decirme que me mira con admiración? ¡Por favor!

−Pues aunque no lo crea, así es− respondió ella.

− ¿Y bien va a volver a mirarme con "admiración"? – contestó con ironía− dígame algo Granger ¿qué es lo que me está mirando ahora?, ¿le parezco una especie de fenómeno o algo le paso a mi cara en el transcurso de la aparición?

−No es solo que… − susurró ella − ¿motocicletas? No puedo creerlo.

−Hm es eso el murciélago no puede divertirse.

−Yo no he dicho eso

−Como sea, ahora váyase y por cierto son 50 puntos por escapar de la excursión a Hogsmeade

− Era de esperarse, y muchas gracias por el paseo Severus− dijo ella con una sonrisa, para luego dejar esa callejuela y dirigirse hacia el castillo.

¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso hoy? – se preguntó Severus a penas la vio doblar en la esquina, ¿Cómo es que no la detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo? o ¿porque la dejo aparecerse con él? ¿Por qué le enseño la moto? ¿Por qué hizo que lo abrazara? Y más importante ¿Cómo se atrevió a coquetearle? Porque eso había hecho de repente le habían entrado ganas de hacerla ver todo lo que Severus Snape representaba, le había hablado de tu, como si nada, y la había llevado a pasear consigo, cuando debería haberla devuelto al pueblo y haberle descontado muchísimos puntos en seguida. Y por no decir nada de la ropa, desde hacia cuantos años no usaba ropa como esa para andar en moto, desde las carreras, no se vestía de esa manera y ahora venia ella y lo hacía regresar a su ropa de cuero pantalón entubado y botas grandes, en serio ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¡era su alumna! No solo eso ¡era la insufrible sabelotodo!, amiga de Potter y noviecita de Weasley 5° o era el 6° o ni idea ¡era uno de los Weasley! Y por amor a Merlín, si eso realmente lo estaba enojando. No, no estaba enojado ¡estaba celoso!


	3. Segunda excursión

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto en eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Bueno el tiempo en que se sitúa este fic es algo complicado, aunque en mi cabeza lo veo como post guerra, así que bien así será, Hermione de 18 años cursando su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, ya todo terminó, Severus vive y lo único a lo que no encuentro explicación es al hecho de que Hermione no tiene licencia de aparición, y lo voy a poner de este modo, "el ministerio retiró los permisos a estudiantes para aparecerse, nadie lo obtiene hasta graduarse", igual no es que les haga mucha falta, al fin y al cabo, nadie puede aparecerse dentro del castillo, exceptuando al director, bla bla bla….

Chapter 3: Segunda excursión

Hermione se encontró a si misma de nuevo, mirando fijamente a su profesor, una vez mas estaba distraída en clase, en serio no encontraba una razón coherente para su repentina atracción hacia él, siempre lo había admirado y de alguno u otro modo siempre lo había considerado atractivo, pero esta repentina e insana atracción rayaba en el descaro. Ya no podía dormir bien, ni comía como era debido, y por si fuera poco su atención y concentración era prácticamente nula. Y todo por esa maldita imagen de su profesor con chaqueta de cuero, casco de motociclista, y esos condenados pantalones ajustados que literalmente enmarcaban su trasero y por Merlín si ese hombre tenía un perfecto trasero, lo peor era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cuando su mundo había quedado de cabeza por él. Bien tenía que ser sincera, en realidad sí que sabía el momento exacto en que eso ocurrió, fue en el momento en el que a ella se le ocurrió poner un pie en su motocicleta, desde ese momento la imagen del Severus-profesor-mejor-pocionista-de-Londres-Snape, había pasado a Severus-sexy-motociclista-y-desgraciadamente-su-profesor-Snape.

Estaba enloqueciendo por ese hombre y él aun se comportaba como el amargado profesor que claramente la odiaba por sabelotodo.

−…Sta. Granger ¡GRANGER! − se exaltó el pocionista.

− ¿eh? ¿Disculpe? – genial había preguntado algo, ¿que demonios habría sido?, la chica busco ayuda en sus amigos, pero Ron ni siquiera la estaba mirando y Harry se encogió de hombros, al parecer también estaba distraído y había despertado junto con ella con el grito de Snape.

− Parece que está bastante menos comunicativa que de costumbre, Granger, el hombre caminó alrededor de la sala – ¿dígame algo a caso se incendió su biblioteca personal? ¿o es que la señora Pince le cerró la credencial de la biblioteca por excedencia del número de libros permitidos para un estudiante en toda su vida? – preguntó cargado de sarcasmo y sacando la risa de sus fieles serpientes− porque si no, no me explico que de repente desaparecieran sus ansias por dejar en claro que es una insoportable sabelotodo que siempre cree tener la razón. Cuando ahora es incapaz de decirme las propiedades de la raíz negra sudamericana.

Hermione se enfureció, como era posible que mientras ella no podía olvidar ese día que había pasado con él, Severus simplemente parecía como si no lo recordará, ese día ya se estaba convirtiendo para ella como en un sueño de un sueño, porque sinceramente ahora dudaba que hubiera podido ocurrir, realmente.

− Puede estar tranquilo profesor, aun sigo siendo la misma sabelotodo y en realidad claro que puedo decirle para lo que sirve esa raíz Sr. Simplemente no se me da la gana, así que si tantas ganas tiene de saberlo, puede coger un libro usted mismo y averiguarlo, créame no muerden− la chica tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, dando un portazo.

Snape se quedó con cara de ¿Qué demonios? Y luego simplemente le lanzó su mirada patentada a todos los que aun lo estaban observando. – ¡vuelvan a trabajar!

…

¡Genial! Primero se le ocurría coquetearle a una estudiante sin medir las consecuencias de nada, entonces ya no dormía bien en las noches por pensar en la chica abrazada a su espalda y ahora se portaba igual o peor que antes con ella. Y eso sin contar el extraño comportamiento de la chica, ¿desde cuando ya no prestaba atención a las clases?, y no era solo en la suya, los demás profesores también hablaban de ello, se la pasaba garabateando cosas en clase o mirando a la nada mientras sonreía, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Y por si fuera poco ahora mismo le había contestado a él dejándolo sin argumentos, solo se había largado dejándolo con la boca abierta, y ni siquiera le había descontado medio punto. ¡Era una Gryffindor! ¿Dónde había quedado su "aprovechemos el momento y vaciemos el reloj de todos sus adorados rubíes"?

…

Hermione no tenía deseo de ir a cenar, prefirió pasearse por el castillo mientras los pasillos permanecieran vacios, quería despejar la mente.

La joven Gryffindor llegó a un corredor en el tercer piso, iba abstraída en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien la halo y la llevo a un aula vacía que se encontraba en el pasillo.

− ¿Quiere decirme que fue todo eso en el salón, Granger? – la voz sedosa de su profesor la sorprendió, se esperaba cualquier otra voz, no la de él.

− Justo lo que oyó, sabe algo señor, ya me canse de sus insultos, no los pienso aguantar por más tiempo, no sé, si es su actividad preferida o lo que sea, búsquese un nuevo hobby.

− Entonces es eso, después de ese viaje perdió todo el respeto que me tenía, solo olvídelo y regrese a su vida ¿sí?

−No le perdí el respeto ni mucho menos, ya lo respetaba cuando creía que no era más que un brillante profesor sin ningún interés en particular y ahora que sé de algo que le interesa lo respeto mucho mas, solo creo que yo debería merecer un poco mas de respeto de su parte, ¿Qué pasa profesor cree que convirtiéndose en un abusador puede vengar lo que alguna vez le hicieron? – Snape soltó el brazo que aun tenia de la chica y se alejó un paso de ella.

Tenía razón, él se había convertido para la chica en lo que habían sido los merodeadores para él, sin embargo esa pregunta se le había clavado a fondo, solo por ser de ella de quien venía.

−Y no quiero olvidar el viaje, si a usted le desagrado tanto puede simplemente olvidar que fue en mi compañía, aunque no dudo que ya lo haya hecho, que pase buena noche profesor. – la chica volvió a irse y otra vez él no pudo hacer nada, simplemente no le salía palabra.

Durante varios días Snape trató de hablar con ella, ahora se sentía como una basura, ¿en serio había sido tan desgraciado como esos… con ella?, pero disculparse no estaba en su naturaleza, mucho menos iba a contarle de sus días de escuela, ¿que mas podía hacer? No mucho verdaderamente y ella lo ignoraba así que no había mucho por hacer o ¿sí?

…

Era sábado en la mañana y los estudiantes de tercero a séptimo caminaban hasta Hogsmeade era la segunda excursión, se suponía que tendrían por tutor al profesor Snape pero al final se había presentado la profesora McGonagall a reemplazarlo.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y como era costumbre se encamino a la librería. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, para leer el primer libro interesante que encontró, alguien entró en la tienda haciendo sonar la campanita de la puerta, la chica siguió "leyendo" el libro. El hombre se paseó por las estanterías y tomó un par de ejemplares al final descartó todos menos uno, se acercó a la dependienta.

− Me llevo este Mary− dijo una voz sedosa que ella conocía bien, Hermione alzó la vista.

−Inusual elección profesor – dijo la mujer simplemente.

− ¡Oh! No es para mí es un regalo, ¿querrías envolvérmelo?

−Claro, tardare un momento si quieres puedes sentarte mientras tanto – dijo señalando el puesto libre junto a Hermione.

Snape se acercó al sillón y se sentó de manera despreocupada junto a ella. Con el brazo sobre el espaldar del asiento mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre este, prácticamente en su oído.

− Si no le importa profesor, estoy tratando de leer− dijo ella de repente cuando el sonido se le antojó insoportable.

− Disculpe señorita no la quise molestar, − entonces giró hacia ella quedando de espaldas al mostrador− tenemos que hablar la espero en la calle que ya sabe – susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Por último se puso de pie, pago a la mujer por su compra y salió del establecimiento.

Hermione se planteó seriamente el quedarse ahí y no hacerle mucho caso, en fin ¿qué haría él, regresar y decir que se le olvido comprar otra cosa?, aun así, al final se levantó ella también y dejo el libro en la estantería en que lo había encontrado.

− Muchas gracias Mary pero supongo que hoy no es el mejor día para leer, buscaré a mis amigos y daré un paseo por ahí.

− Como quieras linda. – dijo la mujer que ya le tenía aprecio a la joven.

…

− ¿Ahora qué quiere profesor? – preguntó ella con fastidio en cuanto llego al lugar.

−Pues es que si no recuerdo mal tenemos unas clases de conducción pendientes− el rostro de la chica se iluminó.

−Pues si yo no recuerdo mal, usted había dicho que eso sería del todo inapropiado− replicó ella.

−Dije que sería inapropiado, no que no lo haría− Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y entonces él la tomó por la mano y se apareció con ella frente a su vieja casa.

* * *

**Editasnape: **creo que eso lo dijiste jaja, claro que Hermione no lo puede engañar es Snape por dios el espía de espías, me atrevería a decir que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones desde que ella se asomó en la ventana, tal vez se convierta en M porque me conozco o tal vez se implícito y se quede en T pero bno…

**Mama Shmi: **Bueno justo he estado pensando en hacer el dibujo pero lo quiero digital y aun no soy  
muy buena con eso así que algún día lo veras jaja, tienes que mandarme el dibujo que te haga tu marido muero por verlo, en fin sobre el tipo de la moto no se de marcas ni nada pero si alguna vez viste Dr House me la imagino como su moto naranja (honda cbr 1000 rr), pero claro en negro como solo puede ser lo de  
Snape, y ps su antigua moto es o me la imagino como una (Triumph Bonneville) ;) las marcas tuve que averiguarlas porque en realidad me limito a las harley haha

**Jisi Snape: **Gracias bueno espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap también :)

**Alexza Snape: ** Sí es demasiado sexy no me pude resistir a ponerle ese atuendo haha…

**Minerva91: **haha supongo que esta celoso de w6 solo porque cree que Hermione esta de novia con él pero bno… claro que no debería tener problema en conquistarla, eso si se lo propone ;)

**Tequila Nervous: **Si Severus forrado en cuero y en una moto ¿habrá algo más sexy que eso? Jajaj

Gracias a todas por comentar y a todos los que leen sin hacerlo igual… ojala se animen :)


	4. Lecciones I

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto es eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Chapter 4: Lecciones I

Hermione no sabía que mas pensar, el simple hecho de que Severus quisiera enseñarle a conducir la motocicleta, como ella le había pedido, le parecía irremediablemente tentador y las palabras que había usado cuando ella quiso replicar, la hacían pensar que él era una especie de rebelde sin causa, y le parecía simplemente encantador, sus pensamientos ahora se tornaban estúpidos, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta que estando en compañía de ese hombre esa era su única realidad, una adolecente estúpida y hormonada, que cambiaba de determinación con cualquier palabrita medianamente seductora que él le dedicara.

Nuevamente se encontraba frente a aquella pequeña y destruida casa en el barrio industrial, y a pesar del triste panorama la chica sintió una extraña sensación de felicidad al verla. Hermione se quedó de pie en la banqueta en la que aparecieron, esperando a que Snape entrara y fuera por la moto, el hombre caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta.

− ¿Qué tu no vienes? – preguntó dándose la vuelta con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

−Ehmm n-no yo lo esperaré− dijo ella titubeante, eso definitivamente la tomó por sorpresa, era más de lo que esperaba.

−Vamos que prometo no morderte, ni nada parecido− ahí estaba él nuevamente tratándola de tu, y eso definitivamente le encantaba, la chica solo dio unos cuantos pasos apresurados y se detuvo junto al hombre. − adelante− dijo Severus al abrir la puerta.

El acogedor interior se abrió ante sus ojos, era mucho más amplia de lo que aparentaba, seguramente un hechizo extensible, las paredes estaban revestidas con una tapicería antigua pero bien cuidada y el resto de ellas estaban cubiertas con enormes estanterías repletas de mil y un ejemplares de libros antiguos, había una salita con chimenea y un comedor junto a la cocina, justo frente a ella se alzaba una escalera de roble y en el piso superior podía apreciar tres puertas de la misma madera, dos de ellas a los lados y una más justo frente a la escalera, la casa en general se encontraba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, pero no era por descuido, más bien era por desuso, a su lado derecho en la planta baja había otra puerta que seguro daba al garaje donde se encontraba la moto, ya se dirigía allí cuando Severus la detuvo y le dijo que primero debían hacer algo. Snape señaló las escaleras, Hermione abrió los ojos y enrojeció.

− Ya prometí no morderte, anda ¿Qué esperas? sube− Hermione empezó a subir las escaleras con lentitud, Severus a su espalda y ella lo suficiente nerviosa como para no voltear a verle.

Snape le indicó la puerta que estaba justo en frente, la chica miro a todos lados antes de decidirse a abrirla. Una cama enorme, un armario igual de grande y una decoración un tanto Slytherin era lo que la esperaba del otro lado, la chica se hizo a un lado de la puerta, pero no se atrevió a entrar mas, Snape ignoró a la avergonzada chica y solo se dirigió hacia el enorme armario.

−Esto servirá− dijo mientras sacaba unas cuantas prendas y dos pares de botas enormes del inmenso closet. – Ven aquí – llamó a la Gryffindor.

Hermione traía un ligero sweater lila muy delgado en su opinión, tal vez bueno para estar dentro de la librería con el calor de la chimenea, pero no la llevaría en la moto vestida solo con eso, también tenía unos vaqueros ajustados que no le quedaban nada mal, esos definitivamente se quedaban y unas baletas lilas que no le favorecerían cuando metiera los cambios de la moto, necesitaba unas botas.

La chica se acercó un tanto más calmada y se le puso en frente, Snape soltó todo lo que traía en las manos encima de la cama, del montón tomo una chaqueta de cuero café oscura, con ella rodeo a la chica y se la coloco como si de una chiquilla se tratara, ella no hacía más que actuar como autómata e intentar no sonrojarse. La prenda era mucho más grande que su talla y las mangas le quedaban una tanto largas, Severus le acomodó las mangas, hasta que sus manos salieron nuevamente y le cerró la cremallera para luego acomodar en cuello de la chaqueta.

−Excelente− soltó simplemente− quisieras – dijo él señalándole la cama y enseñándole uno de los pares de botas que acababa de tomar.

−Yo puedo Sr− dijo ella extendiendo su mano y tomando las pesadas botas, no sabía si resistiría poco mas teniéndolo a él en frente mientras la vestía con sus delicadas manos, él solo le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida suya cargada de sarcasmo.

− Pues adelante – el hombre la vio mientras cambiaba sus baletas por esas grandes botas cafés, era obvio que tampoco eran de su talla, Hermione se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado para ponerse las botas.

− ¿Y bien? – preguntó levantando a un poco los brazos, con las piernas un poco separadas, mostrándole "su atuendo de motociclista". Severus retrocedió un poco mientras la miraba fijamente.

−Creo que algo no va bien− dijo al fin con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

− ¿Te parece? – soltó ella con sarcasmo mientras resoplaba apartándose un rebelde bucle de la cara. La joven se veía encantadora con ese mechón rebelde en la cara, las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, la chaqueta enorme y las botas que no podían quedarle más grandes. En realidad dudaba que pudiera dar un paso sin tropezar, mucho menos podría conducir la motocicleta

− Esta bien solo déjame intentar esto− Severus se acercó más de lo que debería mientras con su varita iba arreglando aquí y allá, hasta que la chaqueta quedo del talle perfecto y las botas se amoldaron a sus pies como si de guantes se trataran, entonces viéndola perfecta acomodo ese bucle rebelde tras su oreja. – ahora si, perfecta.

El hombre comenzó a desabrocharse la túnica y a sacarse la ropa de encima, Hermione no podía evitar mirarlo, de repente solo había quedado con el pantalón y una camiseta blanca de cuello en v, esa imagen en serio era digna de admirar.

−date la vuelta− demandó Severus de repente.

− ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? – se le escapó a ella.

−Porque me voy a cambiar el pantalón, pero si quieres ver…− la chica se giró de un brinco avergonzada.

−Está bien ya puedes girarte− ella se dio la vuelta y su profesor ya estaba enfundado en su ajustado pantalón negro y se estaba poniendo las botas del mismo color. – estamos listos vámonos. – entonces tomó la chaqueta que era la única prenda de las que había sacado del armario, que aun quedaba sobre la cama, justo al lado de una nueva pila de ropa negra que era incluso más grande que la que había habido hacia un rato. Hermione soltó una risita. − ¿Qué te parece gracioso? – preguntó el hombre mirándola con un poco de incomodidad.

−Nada es solo que acabamos de vestirnos los dos, con menos ropa de la que habitualmente llevas encima, no sé como caminas con tantos kilos de tela encima Severus.

−Jaja – rio el haciéndole mala cara− pues para que veas que esta viejo aun tiene bastantes energías.

−Vamos no estás viejo, solo un poco estrenado – la chica rió de nuevo y salió del lugar.

−Ven acá Granger ¿Cómo es eso de que estoy estrenado? –corrió él tras ella.

La joven ya se encontraba en el garaje para cuando la alcanzó.

− solo lo dije para hacerte reír, no se, ten un poco de humor.

−Y como se supone que me ría de algo como eso ¿estrenado? No sé si es un cumplido o más bien si debería ofenderme contigo.

−Ya déjalo, ¿Cómo vas a decir que estas viejo cuando haces un montón de cosas que cualquier adolecente envidiaría?

− ¿Como que cosas? ¿leer, castigar estudiantes, soportar mocosos estúpidos o rebajar puntos del que se me atraviese? – contestó él irónicamente.

− Más bien estaba hablando de las motos, pero creo que más de uno disfrutaría rebajando puntos a su antojo, claro que les sería más divertido si pudieran hacerlo con cierta persona. – la chica solo sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a la enorme moto negra que estaba en medió del garaje.

− Hoy no Hermione, aprenderás en mi antigua motocicleta− el hombre se acercó a la esquina del lugar y levantó una lona que cubría algo. Entonces la pudo ver una hermosa motocicleta negra con detalles plateados, era una más tradicional que la que habían montado juntos, pero a sus ojos era más hermosa, era más al estilo de como ella se imaginaría una motocicleta de Severus Snape, si es que se la hubiera imaginado, porque Severus y motocicletas... antes no lo habría creído si se lo dijeran.

…

Tenía a Severus sentado a su espalda, en la moto que según él había sido la primera que tuvo y que había conducido cuando estaba en séptimo como ella, ¿a que eso era muy especial? Sonaba muy especial para ella al menos, aprender a conducir en la moto que él uso cuando curso el mismo curso que ella estaba cursando, ¡demonios! De nuevo estaba divagando, él le daba algunas indicaciones y a ella le costaba bastante trabajo concentrarse en su palabras, mas si las susurraba como hacía ahora en su oído.

− Los cambios Hermione los tienes en tu pierna izquierda, el freno principal en la derecha, pero siempre está este de acá, –el hombre puso su mano sobre la derecha de ella, –el acelerador– Severus hizo que girara la manija hacia adelante, aun con su mano sobre la suya, el motor rugió sobresaltándola un poco, estaba nerviosa, –y por último el embrague –dijo él susurrando en su oído izquierdo y apretando su mano izquierda entre su fuerte mano. – bien eso es todo, no te preocupes del equilibrio, la moto esta arreglada con magia no se desequilibraría ni aunque le monte un elefante y la deje en completa quietud− ¿estás lista?

−No, en realidad me falta esto− Hermione tomó las manos de Severus y rodeo con ellas sus cintura. – lista profesor. – soltó descaradamente.


	5. Lecciones II

Disclaimer: Todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto es eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Chapter 5: lecciones II

−Primero – comenzó él sonriendo ante lo que ella había hecho, Hermione pudo verlo por el retrovisor de la motocicleta− hay que golpear el pedal, por ahora lo hare por ti, pero después tendrás que hacerlo todo sola. – el hombre dio una patada en el pedal sobresaltándola entonces susurró en su oído – ahora gira el acelerador− el motor de la moto rugió entre las piernas de la castaña− mantén pulsado el embrague− la joven apretó su mano izquierda en torno a la palanca en el manillar – tienes que poner la primera marcha− dijo entonces él, a lo que la chica dio un pequeño golpe con su pie izquierdo en la palanca− está bien ahora solo suelta el embrague lentamente− la castaña obedeció, pero al soltarlo por completo la moto hizo un brusco movimiento y no se puso en marcha.

− Lo siento, yo solo…

−No pasa nada, vuelve a intentarlo todo de nuevo, esta vez suelta el embrague aun más despacio.

Hermione repitió cada una de las instrucciones que le había dado Severus, su corazón latía acelerado, y por algún motivo, tenía la certeza de que es través lo conseguiría.

La moto rugió y se puso en marcha, en cuanto ella soltó le embrague, Severus apretó levemente su cintura, en señal de felicitación.

Ese lugar era perfecto para practicar, las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, si se veía una persona pasar era mucho, en realidad ese barrio estaba como desierto, entre mas se adentraban en él a Hermione le parecía que las casas estaban más descuidadas y destruidas, hasta que se reducían a puros escombros, era triste y desolado.

Habían dado al menos unas cinco vueltas por el lugar cuando la chica se detuvo junto a una acera.

La chica se giro un poco para ver a Severus y se quito el casco. Pero Snape no la miraba tenía la vista fija en una casa de puerta marrón claro, la casa tenia los vidrios quebrados y un feo color negruzco revistiendo las paredes, a causa del humo de las chimeneas.

− ¿Quién vivía ahí? – preguntó ella al ver el repentino interés del pocionista.

− Nadie –dijo él volviendo su mirada hacia la castaña – Hermione, en serio que aprendes rápido. Los profesores dicen que en clases de campo eres siempre la primera en aprender todo. – la joven se sonrojo y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

−supongo que sí− dijo entonces− esta moto era de carreras ¿verdad?, lo digo por el velocímetro, acelera mucho mas del estándar. – cambió el tema ella también.

−No no lo era, era la motocicleta de mi padre, yo la convertí en una de carreras, pero era una moto normal.

− Entonces ¿fue tu papá el que te enseñó a manejar la motocicleta? – preguntó ella inocentemente.

−No, no fue mi padre− escupió dejando zanjado el tema.

La chica se colocó el casco nuevamente y le dio marcha a la moto. El ambiente se había tensado y aunque a ella le hubiese gustado indagar mas en el tema, prefirió dejarlo para después, no iba a arruinar el día.

− ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Severus al ver como ella se dirigía hacia la salida del barrio.

−No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿adónde quieres ir? Tus deseos son órdenes. – dijo por sobre el sonido del motor.

− ¿Estas dispuesta a convertirte en mi genio de la lámpara? – preguntó él con ironía.

−Si tienes piedad.

− Entonces sorpréndeme, si eso deseo, quiero que me lleves a un lugar que me logre sorprender.

…

− ¡ta da! – Hermione detuvo la moto en una especie de parque infantil.

− Y ¿esto es todo? ¿Esta es mi tan esperada sorpresa? Pues no te ofendas, pero eres pésima en esto de los deseos.

−No, este no es el lugar, solo que adónde vamos la moto no puede caber, así que si no te importa…− la chica lo apremió para que se bajara, ella también lo hizo.

− Venia aquí cuando era muy pequeña− la chica comenzó a relatar quitándose el casco, ¿ves esa casa blanca terminando la calle? – Severus solo asintió− es la casa de mis padres, bueno es mi casa. – el hombre enarcó ambas cejas, la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol grande que estaba terminando el parque, el árbol estaba situado junto a una reja, al parecer el parque terminaba en una especie de abismo, se podía ver Londres varios metros más debajo de donde se encontraban, _¡muggles y sus ideas!, poner un parque infantil en ese lugar ¿que no veían lo peligroso que era? _Hermione comenzó a excavar entre las raíces del árbol y saco algunos gruesos palos de allí. – listo aquí está la entrada.

− ¿Me quieres decir que tú entrabas por ese pequeño agujero?

− Ya dije que fue hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de ir a Hogwarts. Supongo que habrá que hacer trampa, la chica ensancho el agujero con su varita.

−Las damas primero− se reusó él a la invitación de la chica.

Hermione entró a rastras en el lugar, seguida por Severus.

−Es mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba− para cuando ambos estaban dentro descubrieron que el espacio era tan reducido, que era imposible que sus cuerpos no se rosaran. – venía aquí a diario después de la escuela y pasaba horas enteras viendo el paisaje. – Londres entero podía verse desde allí, resulta que el lugar era una cuevita formada en la base de las raíces del enorme árbol, que daba la casualidad quedaba pegado al abismo inseguro de hacía un rato, por lo que formaba un mirador, desde donde podían admirar Londres en pleno.

− ¿Y tus padres? Quiero decir cómo es que pasabas tanto tiempo aquí abajo, ¿Dónde estaban ellos? – de repente le entró un aire sobre protector.

−Mis padres trabajaban en la clínica odontológica, mientras tanto me dejaban a cargo de una niñera− el hombre arqueó la ceja− digamos que tenía una niñera idiota, de esas que se creen el cuento de las almohadas bajo la colcha, yo me escapaba todos los días después de terminar las tareas de la escuela, supongo que la chica pensaba que yo era una enferma que no hacía más que dormir toda la tarde. Entonces venía aquí y regresaba antes de que oscureciera y mis papás llegaran a casa.

−Siempre acatando las reglas ¿eh? Granger.

− Supongo que nunca me gustaron mucho.

−Y entonces rompías las reglas, te escapabas de tu casa y engañabas a tu niñera, para quedarte aquí sentada por horas, sin hacer nada.

− No, generalmente….

− ¿Qué?

−Acostumbraba a robar un buen libro de la biblioteca de papa, y lo traía aquí− Snape la miró burlonamente, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, no quería sentirse nuevamente como si fuera los merodeadores. – supongo que tienes razón soy una sabelotodo comelibros.

−Respecto a eso Hermione, sé que no te he tratado nunca como debería, yo…

− Lo sé− respondió Hermione con una sonrisa – y no importa solo hay algo que quisiera saber, ¿Por qué siempre fui la sabelotodo?, quiero decir te he visto insultar a mil estudiantes, y siempre tienes una respuesta interesante, original, pero yo siempre he sido eso la sabelotodo, desde que puse un pie en tu clase, ¿Qué hay con ese apodo? ¿Para quién va dirigido realmente?, puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando me lo dices, es como si no me lo dijeras a mí, es algo más que eso, ¿no es así? es como si hubiera sido creado para alguien más.

− ¿entonces te inventaste todo eso del genio en la lámpara, para traerme a un lugar, hablarme de tu vida y entonces bombardearme de preguntas personales?

− No sé cuando se volvió personal, hasta donde sé, hablábamos de los dos, pero míralo de este modo, los deseos de los genios siempre vienen con trampa, debería saberlo profesor− Hermione sonrió ampliamente, haciéndolo olvidar de todo.

−Voy a responder a tu pregunta solo porque siento que te lo debo, después de tantos malos ratos que te he hecho pasar con ese tema, no porque sea tan idiota como para caer en tu trampita. Pero si repites esto a alguien, alegare demencia ¿me entendiste?

−Perfectamente.

− Bien ya que estipulamos que nada saldrá de este lugar y que esto quedará entre los dos… ese día en la primera clase que tuve con ustedes, yo venía dispuesto a bajarle los humos a Potter como te habrás dado cuenta−Severus sonrió sarcásticamente− y entonces tu comenzaste con eso que haces, queriendo responder a todo, casi saltabas en tu puesto para responder a todo lo que yo preguntaba y no pude…− Severus dudó− evitar verme reflejado en ti− la castaña lo miró sorprendida, − si Hermione yo era igual a ti, y yo solo quise que no cometieras mis errores, pensé que intimidándote tal vez lo dejarías, lo que no noté era que te estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos me hicieron a mí, por supuesto esto no quiere decir que tu avidez de conocimiento sea mala…

− Hablas de… los merodeadores ¿verdad?

−Si – contestó él simplemente mirando hacia los edificios en la lejanía. – creo que ya deberíamos volver− dijo entonces.

−Tienes razón, pero antes dime ¿qué tal mi sorpresa? – Hermione abarco el pequeño lugar con ambas manos.

−Pues mejoró notablemente a lo del parque infantil, pero aun no termina por dejarme asombrado− Severus puso su mejor cara de indiferencia.

−tal vez esto lo consiga−Severus volvió la mirada hacia la chica con interés.

Hermione acortó las distancias en ellos dos, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros, sin embargo ella no se atrevió a cortar toda la distancia, simplemente miró fijamente esos orbes negros que la enloquecían, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra sus labios. Severus estaba en una especie de shock y Hermione simplemente se avergonzó de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y comenzó a girar su rostro.

El pocionista la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y rosó sus labios con los suyos, en una caricia de ángel, tan delicada como el rose de una de las plumas de sus alas y tan dulce como sus sonrisas. Se apartaron viéndose a los ojos como hipnotizados.

−Creó que hay que irnos− dijo Severus a toda carrera.

−Sí tienes razón – contestó ella ruborizada. Si no fuera porque no lo podía asegurar, ya que había bajado la vista rápidamente, juraría que Severus también había enrojecido. Pero ¡por Merlín la había besado!, no se habían besado, él era su profesor y para ser sincera ahora eso le importaba una mierda.

Salieron de la cueva rápidamente y se montaron en la moto con la misma velocidad, él estaba en la parte de adelante y a ella no le importaba demasiado, no creía concentrarse lo suficiente como para recordar qué demonios debía hacer para siquiera acelerar la dichosa motocicleta y si lo veía por el lado bueno ahora podía abrazarse del torso de su profesor.

* * *

**Mama Shmi: **La verdad también adore la respuesta de Hermione, y en realidad me hubiera gustado que algún día Hermione se hubiera revelado en los libros o algo, haha que le iba a hacer el ¿rebajarle puntos? Vamos que ya lo hace hasta cuando respira o ¿tal vez castigarla? Jaja ¡yo rogaría por que lo hiciera! … por cierto también yo hubiera espiado o simplemente le habría dicho bueno adelante, porque sí, pienso mirar ¿y?

**Jisi Snape:** jaja creo que todas moriríamos por una clase con él mas teniéndolo a la espalda y susurrandonos al oído ufff.

**TequilaNervous: **¿Qué no daríamos todas por ser ella? Jaja apuesto a que ahora te entran más ganas ¿a que si?

**Alexza Snape: **Creo sinceramente que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio desearía estar en el lugar de esta chica, no sé al menos yo me siento bastante cuerda en este momento… no se ustedes

**Minerva91: **como ya he dicho yo tampoco me habría dado la vuelta, y habría sido tan descarada para plantarle frente y decirle que lo quería ver y que comenzara de una vez jajaj

**Brenkis:** Gracias por todos tu cumplidos, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que te siga gustando, ya vas sabiendo que pasara haha y respecto a l que pasara entre ellos, no lo se tendrás que seguir leyendo, pero si lo que paso hoy o el hecho de que soy una adicta al sevmione no te da pistas pues…


	6. Determinación

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto es eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Chapter 6:Determinación

Se reunieron fuera de la casa en la hilandera, ya le había devuelto las botas y la chaqueta a Severus, y tan pronto como se las había sacado estas habían regresado a su tamaño original, el ahora estaba a su lado con sus eternas túnicas negras, listos para partir, la motocicleta ya estaba en el garaje y no había nada que los frenara para regresar a Hogwarts, ya habían agotado todas las excusas que tenían para retrasar su partida y a la vez retrasar esa charla que no se les antojaba para nada.

Snape le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y pudieran aparecerse, así nada más, sin decir palabra alguna; había besado a Granger, ella era su alumna, y eso estaba realmente mal, aun así se sentía tan bien, en todo caso una cosa era coquetearle descaradamente, ¿pero besarla?, no sabía que decir, no se sentía preparado para afrontar una situación de esas.

− ¿Entonces supongo que eso es todo? – dijo ella de repente sin darle la mano.

− ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó dubitativo.

−pues a esto… supongo, que esto se resume a los viajes a Hogsmade, el Severus que me trata bonito se queda aquí, entonces volverás a ser el mismo de antes, tú serás mi profesor sarcástico…

−bastardo y amargado− completo él.

−y yo seré la insoportable sabelotodo.

−eso es necesario, no puedo simplemente tratarte bien de la noche a la mañana, en público al menos.

− ¿eso quiere decir que…?

− quiere decir que siempre y cuando estemos completamente solos, volverás a ver a este Severus, claro si te parece a ti.

Hermione había evitado el tema de beso, sin embargo a Severus y pese a no sentirse preparado le parecía que tenía que tocarlo.

−Hermione… respecto a lo que pasó en la cueva yo…

−Todo lo que dijimos y paso allá fue estupendo− dijo como dando por terminada la charla.

− Sí, pero yo…

−Eres mi profesor lo sé, pero te pido que no vayas a decir que todo fue un error, porque ambos lo quisimos ¿me escuchaste? – la chica chilló con un leve tono de histeria.

−Te escuche con claridad− Severus sonrió, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados− ¿nos vamos ya entonces?

− Una cosa mas− Severus la instó a continuar− Gracias por las clases Severus− la chica se puso de puntitas y le planto un beso en la esquina de la boca, uno de esos besos que son mitad ternura y mitad provocación.

Snape aprovechó el momento para aparecerse con ella en el callejón de Hogsmade.

−Fue un placer Granger− sí, eso había sido todo, ahora ella volvía a ser Granger.

−Dígame algo profesor Snape ¿algún día lo convenceré de contarme todo eso que oculta de mí? Todo ese asunto de las motos no es solo un pasatiempo, es algo más ¿conseguiré algún día que me lo diga?

−No, probablemente nunca llegue a conseguirlo, en realidad.

−Soy muy insistente créame.

−Sí, lo he notado− el hombre rió−pues pensándolo bien ya veremos de que es capaz.

−Sí ya veras, bueno yo creo que ya deberíamos…−Hermione se señaló a sí misma y entonces lo señalo a él y solo en ese momento Severus notó que aun la tenia abrazada por la cintura, justo como lo había hecho para aparecerse con ella.

−Hm sí, este y-yo− Severus apartó sus manos de la castaña y se peino el cabello distraídamente, en un gesto nervioso, mientras miraba hacia otro lugar.

−vámonos− dijo ella divertida. – bueno tal vez sea mejor si me adelanto un poco…−Hermione ya se iba a alejar, después de dedicarle una hermosa y grande sonrisa.

Tal vez Severus fuera my bueno para conquistar y podía ponerla nerviosa can sus acciones, pero a la hora de la verdad cuando las cosas no habían sido perfectamente calculadas por su cabeza con anterioridad, actuaba como un adolecente y eso a ella le parecía sumamente adorable.

− Espera… casi lo olvido, esto es para ti− Severus rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y de uno de ellos extrajo un paquete, era el mismo paquete que Mary la dependienta de la librería le había vendido en la mañana.

− Muchas gracias, Severus…− la chica se quedó pensativa.

− ¿Qué ocurre?

−Nada es solo que esto no es muy justo, tú me enseñas a conducir, me sacas de los límites del colegio, eso es genial por cierto, y además me obsequias esto y yo no tengo nada para darte.

−No tienes que darme nada…− refutó él

−Déjame ver haremos algo, esto…− Hermione le beso en los labios por un instante− es para que me des un tiempo para conseguir ese regalo.

−Pero es que tú no tienes…

−Hasta luego profesor− la chica salió de la callejuela dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y la mente en otro lugar.

…

A diario, desde ese último día en Hogsmeade, Hermione se aparecía en el despacho de Snape, a la misma hora, justo después del toque de queda, cuando ya no había nadie por los pasillos, y después de que él le abriera la puerta, ella comenzaba a abordarlo con sus infinitas preguntas sobre el pasado, ¿Qué no lo superaría algún día?, al parecer no, tras una semana de insistencia y negaciones, el ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ponerse de pie, para abrir la puerta, simplemente agitaba su varita antes incluso de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera, entonces se dedicaba a distraerla y hacerla hablar de cualquier cosa que no implicara su pasado.

En realidad amaba esas largar charlas, de inteligentes discusiones o filosóficas teorías con ella, hablaban de muchas cosas, y habían descubierto que tenían varias cosas en común, a pesar de eso la joven parecía no rendirse y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para atacar nuevamente, según ella… desenmarañaría su secreto, como que se llamaba Hermione Jean Granger.

Faltaba muy poco para las doce de la noche y como de costumbre la castaña había llegado al despacho del profesor, él solo la dejo pasar y continuó revisando unos ensayos que tenía sobre el escritorio, esperando la habitual sarta de preguntas por parte de la chica, pero esta nunca llegó, entonces levantó la vista extrañado y la vio sonriente con las manos en la espalda.

−tengo algo para ti, recuerdas ese regalo que te debía− la castaña estiró un paquete hacía él.

−Ya te había dicho que no tenias que…

−y yo ya te había dicho que lo haría, así que no hay discusión.

El hombre vio la determinación en sus ojos y prefirió abrir el regalo que le había hecho la joven. Tras una fina capa de papel seda, se encontraban un par de guantes negros, con un fino bordado plateado en la esquina, se trataba de la serpiente de Slytherin.

−Mamá los envió hace unos días pero el escudo fue algo difícil de moldear, ¿te gustan?− Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con expectativa.

−Son muy lindos, gracias Hermione− sonrió el− solo respóndeme algo, ¿para qué cree tu madre que necesitas guantes de motociclista en el colegio?

− Digamos que piensa que solo con ellos se puede manipular algunas de las plantas en clase de la profesora Sprout.

−Bueno y ahora dime ¿Qué hay de la talla? Porque no creo que se haya creído eso de que te crecieron las manos de un momento para otro…

−Pues claro que no, es por eso que los tuyos combinan perfecto con los míos− Hermione le enseño las manos ahora completamente forradas por unos guantes color vino tinto, idénticos a los suyos.

−No solo combinan con mis guantes, resulta que quedan perfectos con….− Severus miró hacia su habitación y agitó la varita−también tengo algo para ti… vi que mi ropa de motociclista no te funcionaba muy bien así que…− Severus le entregó una chaqueta de cuero roja oscura, casi del mismo color que los guantes de la chica.

−Gracias…poro dime ¿A caso nunca dejaras que te recompense por las cosas buenas que haces por mi Severus?

−Digamos que me conformaría con que leyeras para mí un capitulo de ese libro que te regale el otro día, eso si en realidad quieres compensarme.

−Donde lo tienes, porque tienes un ejemplar ¿verdad? – Hermione rebuscó en los estantes con rapidez, dispuesta a cumplir eso que le había pedido Severus.

NA: Perdon por la demora, en actualizar, pero no pude hacerlo antes... sobre este cap la creatividad me abandonó cuando lo comence, en realidad no me gusta como quedo, espero que a ustedes si les agrade, tratare de actualizar muy pronto y respondere a los reviews en el proximo cap porque aunque aun es temprano, estoy cayendome del sueño... besos, BCB.


	7. Historias de dragones

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto es eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Chapter 7: Historias de dragones.

Hermione paseo la vista por cada uno de los estantes pero no encontró el libro que buscaba.

− ¡Oh! Disculpa Severus yo creí que tu lo habías leído antes y por consiguiente tendrías un ejemplar, pero si quieres puedo ir a traer el mío. –Hermione agachó la mirada, ese libro le había fascinado, y ella había pensado que Severus lo había elegido porque él ya conocía la historia, porque era algo especial para él, ella había pensado que le había dado ese libro por un motivo en especial, pero ahora resultaba que simplemente había elegido un libro al azar, de una estantería cualquiera y se lo había dado.

−Y no te equivocabas, creo que lo que estas buscando es esto, −Severus había sacado un desgastado libro del cajón de su escritorio y ahora le susurraba esas palabras al oído, haciendo que sus pensamientos anteriores se fueran y su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

La castaña tomó el libro de las manos de Severus y lo observó mientras este se sentaba en el sofá que había al fondo del despacho, con un brazo sobre el espaldar, la chica se sentó a su lado un poco alejada.

−profesor…

−Dígame Sta.

− Es que… usualmente acostumbró a leer recostada, entonces ¿crees que pueda? – Hermione señaló las piernas del pocionista y vio como él sonreía de medio lado.

−Adelante− contestó divertido.

La castaña se recostó sobre las piernas de Severus y él la miró a los ojos desde donde estaba.

− Entonces dime ¿en qué parte vas?

−En realidad ya lo he leído completo.

−Era de esperarse.

−Pero... puedo leerte mi parte favorita.

−Como quieras

…

El libro trataba sobre un joven príncipe, domador de dragones que se enamora de una doncella que trabajaba para él en el palacio.

_El príncipe Tai lee se apeó en la montura de su dragón plateado con su habitual pose altiva y dominante, mientras su criada de cabellos dorados le alcanzaba las provisiones para su viaje._

_Joan caminó hacía el gran dragón con un poco de miedo, pero mientras observaba al enorme animal tropezó torpemente con la cola de este y cayó arrastrando todo lo que llevaba en las manos, el dragón gruñó y la chica soltó un grito aterrorizado._

− _Tonta mujer, mire lo que ha hecho− el príncipe saltó del dragón y la levantó por los hombros− este es un dragón domesticado ¿cómo le va a tener miedo?, ¡ha estropeado todas estas provisiones!_

−_Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder, yo le traeré nuevas provisiones en seguida._

−_Eso no es necesario ya las comprare en el camino, si espero a que haga algo bien, con su torpeza, tal vez no logre partir hoy, puede retirarse ya._

_El príncipe ni siquiera la determinó, volvió a subir en el dragón e hizo que este desplegara las enormes alas y emprendiera el vuelo, el destello de la luz del sol se reflejo en la piel de la criatura cegando a la doncella por un instante. Un dragón rojo y uno negro, emprendieron vuelo siguiéndolo, los mejores amigos del príncipe._

_La doncella miró hacía el horizonte, hacia las montañas por las que el príncipe había desaparecido y por las cuales aparecería en no menos de un mes. Joan suspiró y se encaminó hacia el palacio real con un deje de añoranza en el pecho._

Hermione detuvo su lectura y observó al profesor unos instantes, él había recostado la cabeza en el espaldar de la silla y tenía los ojos cerrados.

− ¿Severus? – susurró la chica.

− ¿Hmmm?

− ¿Por qué me regalaste este libro?

− Se que te gusta leer.

−Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, pero ¿por qué este en especial?, quiero decir tiene algún doble sentido ¿verdad?

− No ¿por qué preguntas?

−Solo digo que es demasiado curioso, como entre más insultos que le dice el príncipe a la doncella, ella mas se enamora de él, eso no puede ser coincidencia solamente.

− En realidad solo te lo di por el parecido que puedes sacar entre las motocicletas y los dragones, digo si lo piensas bien es casi lo mismo, montar en motocicleta, dragón… ¿tú ves la diferencia?

−No se los dragones, tienen vida, enormes alas y déjame ver… ¡vuelan!

− ¡Espera! – dijo de repente Snape, irguiéndose en la silla y viéndola a los ojos.

− ¿Ahora qué?

− ¿Te estás enamorando de mí?

− ¿¡QUE! − Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y enrojeció súbitamente− ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

− Dijiste que era mucha coincidencia, eso de que la doncella se enamora cada vez mas del príncipe que la insulta constantemente. – Severus sonrió burlón− Yo te insulto constantemente, entonces tu…

− Nooo, pero que idiota ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

− Vamos Sta. Ahora no empiece a insultarme porque siento que me enamoro− Snape se puso una mano sobre la frente e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces la miro nuevamente y al ver su enfado soltó una carcajada. –No mientas se que te encanta, sabelotodo.

−Mas sabelotodo serás tú, ahora no te leo nada, si quieres leer hazlo tu mismo, la chica estrelló el libro en el pecho de Severus y apretó los ojos fuertemente.

−Bien te leeré preciosa y enamorada sabelotodo –Severus rió nuevamente.

−Argh ¡por favor! − Hermione se dio media vuelta y quedó de medio lado en el sofá aun recostada sobre las piernas del pocionista, tal vez su enfado se reflejara mejor si solo se sentaba lo más alejada de él que pudiera, pero le encantaba donde estaba y no lo iba a desperdiciar por las necedades del hombre.

− veamos en que quedaste… si, justo la parte que sigue es una de mis favoritas.

_Joan miraba constantemente hacía el horizonte, cada mañana con nuevas esperanzas de verlo aparecer ente las grandes montañas, pero pasados dos meses la joven desistió resignada a que el príncipe no regresaría tal vez en mucho tiempo._

_La doncella se encontraba limpiando unos jarrones en el recibidor del palacio, pero por un error dejo caer uno de ellos, la mujer saco un varita del bolsillo y apuntó al montón de cristales, la agitó pero nada ocurrió. Ahora solo podía recoger ese desastre y esperar la reprensión de sus señores._

_Solo las personas de mucho dinero tenían derecho a ser instruida en la magia, pero ella una doncella jamás había tenido un instructor, solo tenía esa varita que le fue heredada por su madre al morir. Si tenía suerte algún día ella tendría un esposo de clase media que pudiera enseñarle uno que otro hechizó. _

− _Veo que sigues siendo torpe Joan. _

−_Lo siento señor− la doncella hizo un reverencia, el príncipe estaba de vuelta._

−_reparo− Tai apuntó al jarrón y este quedo en pie nuevamente− de todos modos ¿Qué más se puede esperar de alguien que le teme a un dragón domestico?_

−_¡Yo no le temo a los dragones! – la verdad si lo hacía pero de pronto, se había sentido herida por él, el hombre al que había estado esperando por más de dos meses, ¿había llegado solo para insultara como siempre?, no había medido sus palabras y había terminado gritándole a su señor. –yo lo siento…_

−_Pues ya veremos eso de que no le temes a los dragones Joan, te ordeno que vengas a los corrales de dragones esta noche a las diez, veremos toda esa valentía._

−_creo que eso no es muy apropiado señor._

−_Yo creo que no tienes muchas opciones para refutar mis órdenes, pero pongámoslo de este modo, si te presentas a cumplir con mis órdenes, a cambio te enseñaré un par de hechizos como para que no uses esa varita como un accesorio inservible. _

_No tenía más opción, eran ordenes directas de su señor y además en verdad deseaba aprender algo de magia, así pues al dar las diez de la noche Joan ya estaba en la entrada de los corrales de dragones, oyendo el resoplar de sus respiraciones mientras dormían, la joven doncella comenzó a temblar asustada._

−_Veo que te has decidido a venir− el príncipe Tai Lee le permitió pasar a los corrales, dentro habían al menos unos cinco dragones dormidos, emanando humo por sus fauces. La doncella retrocedió un paso− ¿quieres hacer esto de esto Joan? porque no te vez muy segura, me atrevería a decir que estas muy asustada de hecho._

− _No tengo miedo._

−_Pues acércate aquí._

_Joan camino hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el príncipe, junto al dragón plateado y el preferido de su señor._

−_Adelante puedes acariciarlo._

_La doncella vaciló con la mano extendida frente a su cara y entonces unas manos firmes tomaron la suya acercándola a la escamosa y fría piel del dragón. La enorme criatura despertó haciéndola retroceder y estrellarse con el príncipe._

−_Está bien, el señor tenía razón yo soy una estúpida que le teme a los dragones._

−_Nunca he dicho que seas estúpida Joan, pero respecto a los dragones hoy vas a perderles el miedo.− El príncipe se apartó de la joven para luego hacer aparecer la montura y las riendas directamente sobre el animal.− vamos chico que esta noche saldremos a pasear. _

_Estaban sobre el risco desde donde hacían emprender el vuelo a los dragones generalmente, el príncipe y la doncella ya estaban sobre la criatura y Joan se aferraba con fuerza a la montura, a pesar de que aun no se había movido, el viento golpeaba fuerte y sentía que podría caerse en cualquier momento._

−_¿Tienes miedo? –La joven asintió – pues entonces sostente fuerte −el príncipe tomó las manos de la doncella y rodeo su cuerpo con ellas._

−¿Severus?...

− dime

−¿crees en los deja vu? Porque acabo de vivir uno en carne propia, uno con una motocicleta y mi profesor de pociones haciendo que lo abrace por la cintura, eso es raro a que sí.

−¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy Severus Snape… no creerás que esos dotes de conquista venían con mi ADN, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más puedo usar si no los libros?

− ¿No habrás leído de casualidad el de don Juan de Marco?

− ¡Hermione!

− oh ¡SEVERUS!

−No ¡Hermione!

−No tu – dijo ella haciendo que se callara− ¿ese primer día en Hogsmeade tratabas de conquistarme? – fue como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza− Ja sí, ¡acabas de aceptarlo! Yo te gusto− Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

− Y yo te gusto a ti, no veo cual es el problema.

−… tu no me gustas− contestó ella no muy convencida.

− ¡Oh! Vamos claro que si, pero si estas tan segura… te reto a besarme y luego verme a los ojos y decirme lo contrario, o ¿es que eres una cobarde?

−Como quieras, solo una condición, si te doy ese beso que pides con tantas ansias, tu responderás una de mis preguntas.

−Yo no tengo ansias de tus besos, pero está bien− aceptó− si no eres capaz de hacerlo sin garantías.

−Te propongo algo – dijo entonces ella− ya que aseguras no estar ansioso… si noto algún leve indicio de emoción en ti, serán dos preguntas más… ¿es un trato entonces?

−Granger estas retándome a mostrarme insensible, por Merlín ¡lo he hecho durante mi vida entera!

−entonces no tendrás de que preocuparte

−Es un trato – Severus estiró su mano hacia la castaña, que ahora estaba sentada sobre sus talones, encima del sofá.

* * *

A todos gracias por seguir el fic, y a las chicas que dejan reviews, muchisimas gracias, son un gran apoyo y mi fuente de inspiración, porque se que estan disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo lo hago escribiendola. BCB


	8. Sucumbir

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto es eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Chapter 8: Sucumbir

−Oh vamos ¿la mano?, venga profesor que viene su recompensa – la chica gateo hasta él y pasó una de sus rodillas por sobre las piernas de Snape, el hombre imperturbable, solo la miraba.

Hermione tomó la mano de Severus que ahora reposaba sobre el sillón, ya que ella no la había aceptado, la castaña se acercó los dedos a los labios, sin tocarlos siquiera con ella, solo dejando que su aliento rozara la piel, lenta y tortuosamente, entonces con rudeza puso la mano del hombre sobre su cabeza y se acercó aun mas a él, pronto la siguiente mano del hombre le hacía compañía a la otra y una mascada las ataba por la muñeca, Severus seguía imperturbable, mientras la chica respiraba sobre su cuello y rozaba su nariz delicadamente contra su blanquecina piel, siempre viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Subida a horcajadas sobre su profesor, con la falda inconvenientemente corta, que en esa posición dejaba ver demasiado, todo el cabello sobre su hombro derecho, un leve sonrojo por su propio atrevimiento, pero una mirada de determinación y con una pose sumamente seductora, Hermione se veía irremediablemente irresistible, y Severus no sabía cómo podía si quiera mantener su rostro imperturbable.

Hermione se acercó a la boca del hombre, con tortuosa lentitud y paseo su lengua por esos labios delgados, que tan fascinantes encontraba, Severus entreabrió los labios, Hermione roso los suyo con los de él, en una leve caricia que se hacía cada vez más intensa, podía sentir como los labios de él se movían a su ritmo, pero parecían ajenos al resto de él, porque era solo eso un beso correspondido por esos labios, ya que el resto de Severus permanecía como una roca. Hermione enfatizó el beso, ahora era una lucha entre sus lenguas, una lucha imposiblemente lenta, de roses y caricias que estaba por desquiciarlos a ambos. La castaña se retiró un poco del rostro de Severus, buscando en sus ojos algún indicio de emoción.

−Eres realmente bueno escondiendo tus sentimientos Severus, te controlas a la perfección, lastimosamente hay algo que ningún hombre puede controlar− Hermione señaló hacia la entrepierna del pocionista, donde había un claro indicio de excitación. – creo que acabas de perder, te esperan unas preguntas. – Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

− Y yo creo que tu aun no ganas, aun falta…−Severus paso sus manos atadas tras la nuca de la castaña, dejándola atrapada entre ellas y su rostro. –que me digas algo, viéndome a los ojos.

−No me gustas− Hermione soltó viéndolo fijamente, aunque con un claro indicio de deshonestidad en las palabras, sus ojos carecían de brillo y sus pupilas se dilataron casi tapando por completo su iris color avellana.

−Mientes− susurró Snape.

−He ganado, es lo que importa y tu responderás mis preguntas.

−No hasta que admitas que me engañas, porque te gusto más de lo que te atreves a admitir− Hermione negó.

− ¡Oh claro que lo harás! porque quieres respuestas y no te las daré a menos que lo admitas.

−No lo haré.

−Entonces tendré que hacer que confieses− Severus hizo una voltereta y quedo sobre la chica, con las manos aun tras su cabeza, pero recostado sobre ella en el sillón y sus rostros imposiblemente cerca.

La castaña sucumbió, sentirlo tan cerca la hizo perder la cabeza, podía sentir cada parte de la anatomía del hombre sobre sí.

−Tienes razón, me gustas más de lo que he querido admitir− soltó Hermione hipnotizada por la orbes oscuras del hombre.

−Eso es Granger, la honestidad siempre es la mejor salida− Severus deslizó las manos de detrás de la cabeza de la chica y se puso de pie junto al sofá, con la mascada en uno de sus puños, se había soltado. –Necesitas unas cuantas clases para nudos, fue más sencillo de lo que creía.

− ¿Y eso es todo? – Hermione ni siquiera era consciente de lo que decía, tenía una cara de total confusión.

− ¡oh! ¿Pensabas que tu y yo…? No va a pasar nada entre nosotros en este momento – Severus caminó alrededor de lugar.

−Claro que en este momento no, aun tienes preguntas que responderme, pero después…

−Soy tu profesor.

−Eso ya lo sé…−replicó la castaña− bueno supongo que si no tengo más… vengan esas respuestas. Quiero que me cuentes ¿Qué paso cuando tenias mi edad?, ya sabes todo eso de las motocicletas, las carreras, etc.

−No Hermione, no te voy a contar sobre esa parte de mi vida, no todo fueron carreras, adrenalina, alcohol y descontrol, hay otras cosas de las que no me enorgullezco para nada.

− ¿Entonces dices que te enorgulleces del alcohol y el descontrol, pero hay otras cosas de las que no?

− ¿Qué puedo decir? Era tan joven como tú, a esa edad tenemos diferentes prioridades− Severus se detuvo junto a la chimenea.

−Entonces yo podría… ya sabes mandar todo al carajo y darle la bienvenida al descontrol…

− ¡No!

−Sabes que pienso Severus− Hermione se levantó del sillón y se plantó frente a él, junto a la chimenea− que eres un gran cobarde que no es capaz de cumplir con su palabra− la castaña sabía lo que esas palabras harían en Snape, porque era justo lo que harían en cualquier Gryffindor, si había algo que ningún león aceptaría sería que lo llamasen cobarde y extrañamente esto funcionaba del mismo modo en Severus a pesar de no pertenecer allí.

Hermione pudo ver como una llamarada de fiereza relampagueo en los ojos de Snape y tan rápido como esta había desaparecido, ella se hallaba siendo arrastrada hacia la puerta tras el escritorio de Severus, el hombre la llevaba agarrada por el brazo y parecía no medir sus acciones, solo caminaba con ella, como si fuera nada más que un objeto que debía llevar a otro lugar.

Bajaron una estrecha escalera en caracol que se hallaba tras la puerta y entonces se hallaban en una pequeña sala de estar, Hermione no podía fijarse en los detalles del lugar, estaba más preocupada por enterarse si había arruinado todo con su comentario, tal vez se hubiera pasado y necesitara disculparse con él o tratar de arreglarlo de algún modo.

Severus al fin soltó su agarre y ella solo pudo seguirlo con la mirada, mientras él rebuscaba en un armario que había en la habitación, de este extrajo una vasija plana, tallada en piedra de ónix, la vasija flotaba por encima de un espiral de serpiente que a duras penas la tocaba con la cola y parecía sostener todo el peso de esta, la serpiente también estaba tallada en la misma piedra, era un pensadero, Severus puso el objeto sobre la mesa que había junto a la chica.

−Si tanto quieres saberlo, no te lo contaré, voy a enseñártelo – su voz sonaba tranquila, Severus extendió una mano hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que con su varita extraía uno largo hilo plateado de su cien y lo depositaba en el pensadero.

−No tienes que… olvida lo que dije y ese estúpido trato…− dijo ella si aceptar la mano que él le brindaba.

−Quiero hacerlo, −Severus insistió extendiendo su mano aun más, ella la aceptó escudriñando en su mirada, buscando algún rastro de mentira en ella, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Sintió como el pensadero la arrastraba a su interior, y como las imágenes se arremolinaban a su alrededor como si fueran una masa homogénea de colores, Severus apretó su mano levente y cerró los ojos como en espera de lo inevitable, el primer recuerdo se alzaba ante sus ojos, pero ella solo estaba pendiente de él a su lado, sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarlo y salir de allí sin invadir su intimidad, mientras aun pudiera. Pero ya era tarde el recuerdo avanzaba y alguien se aproximaba de frente hacia ellos.


	9. Esos días

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto es eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Chapter 9: Esos días

Hermione no se atrevió siquiera a soltar la mano de Severus. Justo frente a ellos se acercaba una versión mucho más joven de él.

_El chico de aproximadamente dieciseis años caminaba cabizbajo, con las manos entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, y la vista fija en algún punto de la acera. _

_Nada parecía fuera de lugar, él solo se dirigía hacia su casa, la misma que Hermione había conocido días atrás. De repente un estruendoso ruido de motocicleta, hizo que el muchacho levantara la vista y mirara sobre su hombro, su expresión se tornó tensa al reconocer a los conductores de las dos motocicletas que se acercaban calle arriba, siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero esta vez con la cabeza en alto, en una pobre imitación del caminar altivo del Severus actual. _

_Un rechinar de las llantas al frenar inundó el silencioso lugar._

− _¡Eh! Quejicus ¿Qué haces por aquí? – el joven Severus solo levantó una ceja con escepticismo − ¿crees que Lily esté en casa?_

−_No lo sé Potter, porque no te fijas en… no se algún lugar como… ¡SU CASA!_

− _¡Oh! Había olvidado que ustedes ya no se hablan, lo siento tanto… no en realidad no… Quejicus− James entonces lo saludó como si fuera un soldado y arrancó la moto._

−_Por cierto Quejicus, tienes un poco de barro en tu… no sabría decirlo… cuerpo− esta vez era Sirius, que aceleró la moto sobre un enorme charco y lo salpicó por completo, para después desaparecer tras de James._

_Severus sostuvo su varita en alto directo a la espalda de Sirius, pero al final solo la bajó y entró en la casa._

Todo empezó a dar vueltas, Severus no la miraba ni ella a él, solo esperaban por el siguiente recuerdo.

_Estaban en el salón de la casa de Severus. Y el interior de esta estaba casi o mas destruido que la fachada. No se parecía en nada a lo que ella recordaba, era la casa de Severus, las paredes estaban decoradas con un papel tapiz desteñido y raido, había dos armarios maltrechos que apenas si se sostenían en pie, y en el lugar donde debería estar la salita, solo había una mesa endeble y tres banquillos de madera._

_Se encontraban frente a la puerta y por ella ahora entraba el Severus que acababan de dejar atrás, el mismo que acababa de tener esa discusión con James y Sirius._

_El joven azotó la puerta y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando un gruñido lo detuvo._

_Ella no lo había notado pero al fondo en un sillón descolorido, se encontraba un hombre de cabello corto y negro azabache, tenía la misma nariz que Severus y ahora lo miraba fijamente con una mirada envenenada._

−_Así que fue ese chico el que té robó la novia y no me extraña, porque si tu solo eres capaz de pararte apuntándole con ese palo mágico tuyo y no hacer nada…−Tobías rió despectivamente._

−_No voy a hacer que me expulsen de Hogwarts por el idiota de Potter− respondió el simplemente, casi escupiendo las palabras. –además ella no es mi novia._

−_Si claro que no es tu novia ¿Quién podría serlo? No eres más que un fenómeno despreciable._

La imagen se desvaneció ante sus ojos mientras que a Hermione se le encogió el corazón.

_La vieja y destrozada salita fue sustituida por el garaje desordenado que ya Hermione había visto._

_Entonces por la puerta que daba a la casa entró el joven Severus, andando a empujones frente a su padre._

_Severus se quedó a un lado mientras que su padre se echó sobre un montón de trastes viejos, que estaban arrumados en el lugar, tomó de allí algo que en nada se parecía a una motocicleta y se la dejo en frente a su hijo, esta se tambaleó y casi se le fue encima, pero el chico la sostuvo como mejor pudo._

_Tobías caminó hacia la puerta._

−_A ver si haces algo de provecho una vez en tu vida, o si consigues una novia al menos – Tobías rió como si en verdad le pareciera imposible._

_Severus dejo caer la moto hacia el frente, la miró con desprecio y se encaminó hacia la puerta._

_Con una mano en el picaporte y dispuesto a salir del lugar, volteó a ver la moto y retrocedió hasta estar junto a ella._

_Pasó su varita sobre la maquina como si de una escáner se tratara._

− En teoría estaba bien, le hacían falta unos cuantos repuestos y una buena capa de pintura, pero la tendría reparada para antes que terminaran las vacaciones de navidad. Esperé a que fuera mi cumpleaños, ya que no tenía dinero para repuestos y reparé los antiguos con magia cuando cumplí la edad, al menos el motor parecía estar en condiciones, y mientras era la fecha en la que podría usar magia en casa, compré un acelerómetro con mayor potencia, con el poco dinero que tenía guardado _–_ Severus narraba todo lo que Hermione no podía saber con solo mirar, pero con cada palabra que él decía o cada cosa que veía se sentía más culpable, sentía que se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en su privacidad, ya no era siquiera capaz de verlo a los ojos.

_La imagen se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado y aparecieron en la parte superior de la casa, Severus pasaba por el pasillo, cuando una voz débil lo llamó desde el interior de una de las habitaciones. El joven Severus abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación seguido por ellos dos._

_Había una mujer de cabello largo y lacia, negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, la mujer de facciones delgadas, se encontraba recostada en la cama, a pesar de su semblante pálido y decaído podía apreciarse lo hermosa que era._

− _¿Necesitas algo madre? – habló el joven, a solo unos paso de la cama._

−_Quiero que me alcances aquel cofre, Severus− el joven hizo lo que ella le pedía y se inclinó sobre la cama para entregárselo, ella tomó el cofre con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la de su hijo, antes de que se apartara − esto es para ti, feliz cumpleaños Severus− Eileen sacó del cofre, un retazo de tela hecho un bola, Severus lo desenvolvió y dentro encontró un extraño cristal en punta de un color negro profundo._

−_Pero madre…_

−_Espero que tu si lo uses bien algún día._

−_Gracias mamá− el moreno se despidió de ella y se acercó a la puerta._

−_y Severus… lo siento._

−Mi madre siempre estaba diciéndome que lo sentía, yo nunca supe porque lo hacía, o tal vez si que lo sabía, pero nunca me atreví a aceptarlo− Severus se llevo la mano libre inconscientemente hacía el cuello tomando algo por encima de la tela, ella por supuesto pudo notarlo− es un…

−Ya sé lo que es− su voz sonaba entrecortada y menos segura de lo que esperaba, esto la afectaba demasiado, no podía esperar a que Severus dijera "es suficiente" y la sacara de allí.

− Claro que lo sabes – dijo el hombre, Hermione se sorprendió al encontrar una media sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que la relajó un poco, mas no lo suficiente.

Entonces fue como si el tiempo se acelerara.

_Ahora veía como Severus iba de un lado para otro arreglando esto y aquello en la motocicleta, no se lo veía casi descansar y solo lo hizo cuando al fin la tenía reparada, justo como ella la conocía, de un color negro brillante u accesorios plateados lustrosos, el chico sonrió con suficiencia y se dirigió a su habitación ya que era muy tarde para probarla._

_Ya allí se dirigió a una mesita que había junto a su cama y de ella sacó la piedra que su madre le había dado por su cumpleaños hacía unos días, también tomó de allí una cadena que parecía ser de plata y se la colgó al cuello guardándola bajo su camisa._

La imagen se desvaneció por completó y ella pudo sentir como era arrastrada fuera del pensadero, no podía estar más agradecida.

−Es muy tarde, − susurró el profesor inmutable –la espero mañana aún falta mucho por ver− y toda la ilusión de que aquello había terminado se fue al piso, aun así no espero a que él dijera nada mas simplemente soltó su mano de la de él que aun la sostenía y subió las escalerillas por las que había llegado a ese lugar, no era si quiera capaz de verlo a la cara.

* * *

Chicas, chicos si alguno me lee, se que he tardado montones, incluso meses enteros y lo siento, y ahora vengo con este cap que no esta muy largo que digamos, lo siento en verdad, pero la facultad me tiene super ocupada y a penas si tengo tiempo para nada, en fin espero que disfrutaran del cap y espero poder venir pronto con uno nuevo, besos y no olviden dejar un review

BlackCherryBlood


	10. Indiferecia

DISCLAIMER: Todo es de JKR y… todo lo demás que ya nos sabemos de memoria…

Chapter 10: Indiferencia.

Severus se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, frente a la chimenea, con el seño fruncido y un puño apretado sobre un reposabrazos, mientras que su otra mano rodeaba con demasiada fuerza un vaso relleno de whiskey de fuego, el hombre se bebió el contenido mientras miraba el crepitar de las llamas, el vaso se lleno nuevamente y una vez mas él lo desocupó.

Era inútil era casi la madrugada, era más que obvio que Granger no vendría, a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, después de ver lo que él realmente era?

Severus lanzó el vaso contra la chimenea y el cristal estalló en pedazos contra la pared de piedra, las llamas se tornaron azules un instante a causa del alcohol. Cuando el fuego retornó a su color original un segundo después, el pocionista entró por la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones, azotándola a sus espaldas al pasar.

…

Ya completaban una semana desde que le había mostrado sus recuerdos y ella no era siquiera capaz de verlo a la cara.

Había decidido que no importaba, total no era la primera persona, ni mucho menos la primera mujer que lo despreciaba, aun así le era imposible negar, que le dolía, porque lo hacía y más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Había decidido que haría como si nada, como si ella nunca se hubiera tropezado con él en Hogsmeade, como si él nunca le hubiera mostrado su casa, o la hubiera llevado en la moto, ni le hubiera enseñado a conducirla; iba a hacer de cuenta que la insoportable sabelotodo jamás se había cruzado en su camino, iba a olvidar todo lo que habían pasado y ella se convertiría en la impertinente jovencita sabionda de su clase y nada más.

El problema es que no podía borrarla de su mente, no podía olvidar el olor de su cabello, o la forma en que se mordía el labio cuando pensaba, mucho menos los beso que se habían dado y ¿cómo podría olvidarla? Cuando el libro que reposaba junto a su cama era el mismo que él le había regalado a ella y cuando los guantes que ella había bordado para él se encontraban justo sobre ese mismo libro, y estaban allí junto a su cabecera, recordándosela cada noche, de igual manera no era capaz de deshacerse de ellos ¿Cómo podría sin siquiera saber porque lo hacía? Sabía que ella lo despreciaba, pero entre más tiempo pasaba tratando de olvidarla, mas se daba cuenta de que necesitaba saber la razón exacta de porque lo hacía, necesitaba saber lo que pensaba de él, para así al fin tal vez olvidarla.

Su determinación se derrumbaba, con rapidez cuando la veía esconderse tras su libro de texto o enterrarse tras su caldero en clase, o cuando la veía venir por un pasillo y ella viraba repentinamente para no toparse con él ¿es que le era tan insoportable pisar el mismo suelo que él?

Severus arrugó un pergamino que acababa de embarrar con tinta, a causa de la fuerza que había estado haciendo sobre la pluma.

Entonces levantó la vista y la miró, pensó que sus ojos lo habían engañado, porque juraba que acababa de descubrir a la castaña mirándolo, pero todo había sido tan rápido que apenas parecía un reflejo de sus ojos cansados, de las noches que llevaba en vela y ahora la chica volvía a estar escondida tras su libro de pociones, agregando ingredientes en el caldero.

Sin duda lo había estado mirando o eso le parecía a él, sus ojos jamás lo habían engañado ¿Por qué lo harían ahora?, ¿cansancio? Esos era imposible, nunca había dormido bien ¿Qué haría la diferencia con sus otras noches de insomnio?, estaba seguro de que lo había estado espiando, pero… ¿Por qué razón?, fue en ese momento en que su determinación se vino abajo y su decisión de ignorarla desapareció, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que entender.

…

Hermione tomó todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del salón, como últimamente acostumbraba, dejando el frasco con la poción que acababa de preparar sobre el escritorio de su profesor, sin siquiera voltear a verlo y dirigiéndose a la puerta lo más rápido que pudiera.

−Granger tengo que hablar con usted, siéntese− la detuvo el hombre antes incluso que dejara el frasco sobre la madera.

−Lo siento profesor, pero tengo que llegar a mi siguiente clase− la chica dejo el frasco y se disponía a seguir su camino a la salida.

− ¡Señorita! – la voz del hombre sonó peligrosamente enfadada− no le estoy pidiendo un favor, ¡es una orden!− Snape dejo de mirarla y vio como los amiguitos de la castaña l miraban de mala gana por haberla gritado.

− ¿T e esperamos Herms? − preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar a Snape.

−No se preocupen chicos, solo háganme el favor de decirle a la profesora que me tardaré un poco.

−Está bien− concedió Harry.

−Suerte− dijo Ron y la chica fue a sentarse en una de las mesas de adelante con la vista fija en el piso.

El aula se desocupó con rapidez y la castaña se vio sola con el hombre que lleva ignorando toda una semana.

− ¿Acaso hay algo tan interesante en el piso, como para que no me mire señorita? O ¿será que me desprecia tanto como para que le resulte insoportable de ver? – preguntó el hombre un minuto después apoyando las manos sobre la mesa en que se encontraba la castaña.

−Yo no… yo…−las palabras se atragantaron en boca.

−Ya lo entiendo lo que pasa es que su mundo se centra en usted misma, "la perfecta y siempre acertada prefecta de Gryffindor" – el hombre soltó con rabia− es que ¿acaso le es imposible asimilar que esta vez se equivocó? ¿Qué esa parte de mi vida, que tanto ansiaba conocer no era tan perfecta como imaginaba? Y ahora se cree con derecho a despreciarme porque no soy la persona que esperaba− eso ultimo definitivamente no había sido un pregunta.

Hermione levanto la vista por primera vez y se encontró con el rostro descompuesto de su profesor.

−Severus…− comenzó pero el hombre se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía su escritorio, ella lo siguió y cuando llego a donde él se encontraba lo cogió por un brazo para que él se diera la vuelta, Severus se giró con tanta fuerza que la obligó a soltarlo− yo no…

−Es tiempo de que se enteré Granger, que no todos tienen la vida perfecta que usted si, que en este asqueroso planeta ha desdichados como yo, que no tienen, ni nunca tuvieron nada que valiera la pena− él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

−Escúchame Severus…− comenzó la castaña, pero él sabía que aunque esa era la única manera que tenía pera olvidarla, no sería capaz de escucharlo de sus propios labios.

−Lo siento Señorita el tiempo se terminó, tengo otra clase, que le vaya bien− el pocionista se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, la castaña lo miró por un momento y luego salió del salón.

…

Tres simples golpes resonaron en la puerta, el hombre dejo el vaso a medio beber que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hacia ella de mala manera.

−¡Oh! eres… es usted− se corrigió y simplemente le dio la espalda y entró en el despacho dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

La castaña entró abrazada de una especie de cuaderno, caminando lentamente tras los pasos de su profesor.

− ¿A que ha venido? – la chica abrió la boca pero no era capaz de decir palabra, ellas simplemente no le salían a causa del enorme nudo que tenía atravesado en la garganta− no espere, no me diga, ya lo sé, decidió de repente dejar de ignorarme y venir a encararme, pero ahora simplemente es incapaz de encontrar las palabras que describan l suficientemente bien lo mucho que me aborrece y desprecia, pero no se preocupe ya lo sé, no tiene que decir nada, solo lárguese de una buena vez.

− Es que no lo entiendes…− logró decir la joven.

− Lo entiendo mejor de lo que cree, ahora solo váyase por favor− la chica no se movió − ¿que no lo ha entendido Granger? ¡Quiero que se largue de aquí de una desgraciada vez! ¡No la quiero ver!

Pero ella no se fue.

−A veces eres un maldito bastardo ¿sabes? – Hermione apoyó ambas manos y el libro que tenía en ellas sobre el escritorio dando una fuerte palmada en la madera, el cristal del vaso resonó y el licor en su interior se removió casi saliéndose de él, la chica se fijo en eso y luego posó la vista en la botella de whiskey de fuego casi vacía que había en el escaparate del fondo del despacho.

− Ya lo se− respondió él amargamente− dígame algo señorita ¿ese es suficiente insulto o tiene más? – el hombre lucia impasible – aunque ya que ha venido a eso, adelante aquí me tiene− Severus abrió ambos brazos tan largos como le era posible.

−No yo no quería decir eso, es solo que… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que yo te desprecio?

− ¿Y no lo haces? – Severus rió con ironía.

− ¡Pues no! – casi gritó ella− si quieres saber la razón por la que te ignoraba, es porque sentía vergüenza− Severus sonrió amargamente.

−Si tanta vergüenza le doy, no entiendo qué demonios hace aquí− −Severus giró su silla dándole la espalda al escritorio.

− ¡Por dios, Severus! Mírame por favor− el hombre ni se movió, entonces ella rodeó el escritorio y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su silla, quedando con el rostro a solo unas palmas del suyo− yo siento vergüenza sí, pero no es de ti, ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo? Yo siento vergüenza por la manera en que te obligue a mostrarme esa parte de tu vida, a pesar de que claramente no querías hacerlo, yo… yo fui tan estúpida, lo siento− la voz de la chica se quebró –jamás, escúchame bien, ¡jamás! Vuelvas a pensar que yo me avergüenzo de ti, porque tienes que saber, que no hay nada que me haga más feliz o me enorgullezca mas, que haber vivido todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, no sabes lo afortunada que me siento de ser yo con quien decidieras vivir eso y mucho menos te atrevas a creer, que yo te desprecio o peor que te aborrezco, cuando yo… te quiero tanto− el hombre se tensó en su lugar y ella se inclinó un poco para rozar sus labios con los suyos− no lo olvides− fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar, dejando olvidado el cuaderno que traía al llegar, sobre el escritorio de su profesor.

Él quiso detenerla, claro que sí, tomarla por la muñeca e impedir que se fuera, simplemente no lo había conseguido, su mente parecía trabajar a mil pero su cuerpo no respondía, su corazón latía con rapidez pero contenía el aliento de manera involuntaria, como si así contuviera el momento… sus palabras.

Caminó por el despacho pensativo, con las puntas de los dedos rosando sus labios, hasta que lo notó, el libro que la castaña traía en las manos al llegar, estaba sobre su escritorio, lo había dejado olvidado.

El hombre tomó el libro y lo examinó, la caratula de cuero vino tinto no poseía inscripción o letra alguna en ella, solo unos extraños símbolos sobre el lomo, ahora sabía lo que era.

Severus lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa con rapidez, no pensaba hacerlo, sería incapaz.

_"Tienes mi permiso, ahora es tuyo S"_ fueron las palabras que aparecieron sobre la pasta, marcadas con tinta permanentemente. Pero él las ignoró, guardó el libro en un cajón de su escritorio y se dirigió a su habitación. No podía hacerlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar...

BCB :)


	11. ¡Orgullosa!… ¡Cobarde!

DISCLAIMER: Todo es de JKR y… todo lo demás que ya nos sabemos de memoria…

Chapter 11: ¡Orgullosa!… ¡Cobarde!

La curiosidad estaba acabando con él, era como si martilleara dentro de su cabeza constantemente, casi podía oír el palpitar de un corazón, la respiración de una persona, era como tener la certeza de que tenías la vida de alguien en tus manos. Lo llamaba, estaba llamándole realmente, ese endemoniado libro no se apartaba de su mente, además no podía dormir a causa de lo que había dicho ella, ¿lo quería? ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Deseaba ser capaz de leer ese libro y enterarse de una vez si la castaña había dicho la verdad, si en verdad ella se estaba sintiendo como él, pero no podía.

Pronto se vio de pie frente a su escritorio, tras una noche tortuosa en la que no había dormido ni un segundo. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo guardo dentro de su túnica sin abrirlo siquiera.

Se dirigía hacía el gran comedor por los pasillos desiertos, aun era muy temprano para que los estudiantes estuvieran por ahí, con lo perezosos que eran… cuando de pronto la vio, venía caminando por el pasillo, y tenía unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

La chica lo vio e intento hacer como si no lo hubiera visto y seguir de largo, pero es se dio cuenta y la detuvo.

−Lo siento− dijo el hombre que la había hecho detenerse a mitad de su camino al gran comedor− creo que se ha olvidado des esto en mi despacho señorita− Severus extendió el cuaderno que ahora tenía unas palabras marcadas permanentemente sobre la pasta.

−Es curioso, también yo lo siento profesor, pero no puedo recibirle eso.

−¿Ah no? Y se puede saber ¿Por qué? –preguntó el casi molesto.

−pues porque como puede ver claramente eso no me pertenece, ahí dice "_es tuyo S_" y que yo recuerde ninguno de mis nombres, ni mi apellido comienzan por esa letra, así que no puedo ayudarlo con eso –la chica se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero él la sostuvo por un brazo y la hizo regresar a su lugar.

− No juegues conmigo Hermione− advirtió el pocionista.

−¡Genial! ¡ya he vuelto a ser Hermione otra vez! – la chica sonaba ofendida y en realidad lo estaba, había pensado que él la seguiría la noche anterior, después de que ella le confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos, o cuando menos la buscaría para hablar con ella después, pero a él solo se le ocurría buscarla para devolverle su diario, aun cuando ella sabía que ni siquiera se había dignado a abrirlo, ¿le importaba tan poco conocerla? ¡Claro que si ¡ era Severus Snape ¿Qué más se podía esperar de él? ¡No tan poco al menos! −¿sabes qué? Si en realidad te importa consérvalo, yo no quiero ese diario, yo quiero que tu lo tengas, te entregue mi alma y mis últimos tres años en él, pero a ti poco te importa eso ¿verdad? Ya bastante difícil fue traerlo de donde lo tenía guardado, para que tu lo desprecies de esta manera… Si tan poco te importa conocerme, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con él, quémalo o haz lo que sea, no me importa, eso solo me va a demostrar de una vez por todas lo equivocada que estaba contigo− Hermione intentó irse nuevamente, pero él no le había soltado del brazo y una vez más la retuvo y ahora la arrastraba a quien sabe qué lugar.

− ¿Quién te crees? ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó indignada.

− En un momento el pasillo se va a llenar de críos y no vamos a poder hablar en paz, no pienso volver a dejar una conversación contigo a medias.

−Es que ya no hay más para decir, − la joven forcejeo pero no logró soltarse, él la hizo entrar por el hueco tras una armadura del pasillo y entonces lanzó un muffliato a la entrada del lugar.

Estaba oscuro y el lugar estaba demasiado reducido para los dos, a penas si podían no tocarse, él la soltó y ella no trato de huir esta vez.

− Hermione no es como si no me importara conocerte más, claro que me interesa, es solo que no puedo, como tú dices, me has entregado tu alma, tu pensamiento, lo que tú eres, ¿Cómo puedo yo mancillar eso con mi presencia?

− Es justamente eso Severus, te entregue todo lo que soy, porque sobre todas las personas, yo deseo que seas tú quien me conozcas más, me he puesto en tus manos, porque es justamente donde quiero estar, entonces tómalo por favor. – Hermione empujo el libro hacía el pecho de Snape.

−Es que no puedo, entiende que no soy capaz de invadir tu privacidad de esa manera.

−No estarías invadiendo nada, porque soy yo quien te lo está enseñando, además de invadir la privacidad se trata, yo no puedo quejarme porque me inmiscuí en la tuya de la peor manera.

−No entiendo si piensas de esa manera, entonces ¿Por qué siques creyendo que te metiste en mi vida de mala manera?, a mi me parece que la situación es exactamente la misma en ambos casos, yo quería enseñarte esos recuerdos, así que tú no tienes porque sentirte mal de haberlos visto.

− Eso no es verdad, tú no querías mostrármelos, yo te obligue.

− Pero aun así fui yo quien te los enseñó, tu no entraste en el pensadero sin mi permiso o ¿sí?

− No, pero tú no querías y yo…

− Lamento decepcionarte Hermione, pero has de saber, que si por algún motivo yo no hubiera querido enseñar esos recuerdos, no habría habido poder, ni persona capaz de obligarme. Con esto y no me malinterpretes, quiero decir que yo te mostré esos recuerdos, porque quería hacerlo, porque confío en ti y no conozco a nadie más con quien me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

−En todo caso, lo siento.

− ¿Sabes que pienso? – Severus se acercó a ella, arrinconándola contra la pared del fondo.

−N-no… − titubeó ella al sentirlo tan cerca.

−Que eres demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

−No estamos en igualdad de condiciones y yo no soy orgullosa− le plantó cara la chica.

− ¿ah no? – rió él de medio lado− aunque siempre hay algo que se puede hacer para combatir un caso tan extremo de orgullo Gryffindor y ese algo es… un trato con un Slytherin – la castaña lo miró exigiendo que se explicar, lista para replicar− te propongo algo, por lo visto ambos somos tan tercos como para no cambiar de parecer.

Pero ambos queremos también enseñarle todo lo que somos al otro, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos un recuerdo a la vez? Si tú lees para mí en ese libro tuyo, yo te mostrare un recuerdo, entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Será capaz de afrontar eso una leona como tú, o es demasiado para tu orgullo?

−Acepto−soltó la castaña con rapidez, Severus sonrió abiertamente− pero… con un condición, tu ya me has enseñado cinco recuerdos entonces tendrás que leer cinco hojas del diario antes de que yo me presente para cumplir el trato, ¿puedes con eso o eres una serpiente cobarde?

−Es un trato −soltó el – y no vuelvas a llamarme cobarde.

−Bien entonces no siendo más, buena suerte con tu lectura y no intentes hacer trampa, porque sabes que me enterare ¿no? Hasta luego Severus, ahora si me permites− dijo la chica señalando la mano de él, con que la tenía arrinconada en la pared.

−Una cosa más Granger− la castaña lo miró inquisitiva y él se inclinó quedando a dos escasos centímetros de su boca, ella podía sentir su respiración, sus piernas prácticamente entrelazadas a causa del reducido espacio, la mano de él que reposaba sobre la pared a la altura de la cintura y ahora su otro brazo que doblado se apoyaba en la pared justo al lado de su cabeza, permitiéndoles tener el rostro a tan corta distancia, él la miraba fijamente, martilleando sus ojos con los suyos azabache, −yo también te quiero− el hombre suspiró estas palabras en sus labios, acercándose un centímetro más a ella, pero entonces se enderezó y la libero, para luego salir del lugar, dejándola recostada en la pared, con los labios entre abiertos.

La chica lo maldijo por dejarla de esa forma, por no haber cortado los escasos centímetros que los separaban y por no haberla tomado por la cintura y haberla besado hasta robarle el aliento, entonces tomó su mochila y salió del lugar esperando que Severus cumpliera con lo prometido.

* * *

bueno a las chicas que ya leyeron todo lo que había aquí abajo... ni modo... solo puedo secir lo siento, esas son mis ideas repentinas que tengo que copiar en alguna parte, espero que no haya sido mucho spoiler... jaja en fin mucho de eso ya paso... supongo que eso pasa cuando haces las cosas de afán, tambien me disculpo por los errores de digitación prometo que los corregiré y por si no he pedido ya muchas disculpas lamento lo corto que es el cap pero en papel todo luce mas largo y hasta que lo transcribí me di cuenta, total no quería hacerlas esperar más tiempo así que decidi subirlo como estaba..

besos y grgacias por sus reviews y por leerme...


	12. ¡Niña!… ¡Idiota!

DISCLAIMER: Todo es de JKR y… todo lo demás que ya nos sabemos de memoria…

Chapter 12: −¡Niña!… − ¡Idiota!

Hermione se encerró dentro de las cortinas de su cama y las hechizó para que nadie pudiera espiar o entrar por ellas; si había algo peor que compartir habitación con otros estudiantes, era compartirlo con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil probablemente las chicas más chismosas que albergaba Hogwarts.

Estaba sentada en la cama junto a una gran pila de libros, entre los cuales se encontraban su ejemplar de runas antiguas, aritmancia y pociones avanzadas y un montón de plumas y pergaminos desperdigados por todos lados; junto a todo este desastre reposaba abierto un libro negro, con runas sobre el lomo y con sus hojas totalmente en blanco.

La chica se dedicó a escribir los ensayos que tenía atrasados, sin dejar de echar un vistazo ocasional al libro de páginas en blanco, pero este seguía tal cual lo había dejado sobre la cama.

No fue hasta casi media noche que la primera página del libro se encendió con una luz dorada resplandeciente y ella supo que Severus al fin se había decidido a leer el diario; la luz saltaba de pagina a pagina, mostrando las letras escritas en la contra parte del libro a medida que él las leía, hasta que en la quinta hoja se detuvo de repente, ella sabía que él no leería mas de a lo que se veía obligado y sonrió por eso, era tan obstinado como ella misma.

Hermione decidió que era momento de dormir, ya hablaría con él después y entonces cuando se disponía a cerrar el libro fue cuando una de las ultimas paginas comenzó a resplandecer, ella volcó las hojas rápidamente y allí con perfecta caligrafía y en tinta verde esmeralda apareció una única frase, _"ya está, la espero mañana a la noche en mi despacho, no piense si quiera en faltar Granger, buenas noches."_

_"Ni siquiera pasaría por mi mente profesor, buenas noches" _escribió la castaña bajo la frase de él y las letras desaparecieron conforme ella las escribía.

…

Eran las once y media, recién empezado el toque de queda y la castaña no aparecía, tal vez no vendría, no se puede confiar en un Gryffindor, siempre andan rompiendo promesas, no tienen palabras.

Severus se paseaba de un lado a otro del despacho, sabía que no vendría, entonces golpeó con un puño una de las paredes de piedra, el dolor punzante lo invadía advirtiéndole que se había quebrado algún hueso, pero no le importó solo sacudió la mano haciendo que el dolor se volviera aun más intenso, al menos eso le hacía olvidar a la castaña rompe promesas.

− ¿Pero qué haces Severus?, ¿te encuentras bien? – la chica había entrado al despacho sin avisar y había visto como el hombre se movía como fiera enjaulada por todo el lugar, y entonces de repente había golpeado la pared tan fuerte con una mano, que era imposible que no se hubiera lastimado gravemente y a juzgar por las muecas que hacía en ese momento debía tener algo roto.

−Viniste. – dijo el hombre bastante sorprendido, dándose la vuelta para verla.

−Pues claro que vine, lo prometí. Ahora siéntate ahí voy echarle un vistazo a eso. – la joven lo arrastró por el despachó y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón, entonces paseo su varita sobre la mano de él, una luz verde le permitía ver sus huesos − ¿pero qué te pasa Severus? Te has quebrado dos metacarpos y lo único que se te ocurre ¿es sacudir la mano como si de un machucón se tratara? – el hombre sonrió mientras la miraba. – ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

−Te ves hermosa cuando estas enojada.

− ¿Y eso te cae en gracia?

−No, eso me encanta.

− Ya…− la chica enrojeció un poco− ahora quédate quieto y en silenció mientras yo arreglo esto− Severus bromeó cerrándose la boca como una cremallera con la mano buena y botando la llave− ja ja que gracioso Severus− la chica lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados y se fue a buscar entre los armarios de pociones del despacho, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Entonces volvió junto al hombre y le frotó la crema que llevaba en la mano por toda la mano herida y soltó una cinta con la que sostenía su cabello, para convertirla en una venda y la atarla en la mano del hombre− tendrás que tenerla quieta por unas horas ¿podrás? O vas a enojarte con alguna columna de hormigón y agarrarla a golpes. –Severus no contestó en cambio se puso a fingir que no podía despegar los labios – ya puedes hablar− pero él no lo hizo en cambio le pidió la llave− alohomora− dijo le chica apuntándole a la boca.

−ufff es un alivió creí que no podría volver a hablar nunca.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Podrás mantener quieta la mano? ¿O tendré que amarrarte a algún lado?

−Como si no la tuviera, con muerte muscular y todo, si me lo pides bien y bonito. – Hermione lo golpeó en un hombro.

−Ni se te ocurra moverla ¿entendiste?

−Bien. – contestó él.

−Bien y entonces…− la castaña se enrolló un mechón de cabello en el dedo con gesto nervioso.

−Entonces…

−Entonces… − repitió ella.

−Entonces... tú piensas que soy la persona más sexy y maravillosa que pisó el planeta− la chica abrió mucho los ojos y enrojeció.

−Eso no pone en mi diario, mucho menos en las primeras cinco hojas. – Severus sonrió.

−Bueno no de ese modo, pero ya has hablado sobre cómo se verá mi cuerpo bajo este montón de ropa y de cómo se mueve mi boca al hablar y de…

−Ya está bien, vamos al punto Severus.

−El punto es que… estoy seguro que en algún momento vamos a encontrar escrito en tu diario, que soy la persona más sexy que has conocido y que me amas como una fan desesperada, y sabes que es lo mejor, que serás tu quien tenga que leerlo, por lo que será casi una confesión y cuando llegue ese día seré yo quien te interne en el psiquiatra, porque tendré las pruebas suficientes para decir que estas loca.

−Eres un idiota ¿sabías?

−En realidad, creí que era la persona más inteligente que habías conocido, y no lo estoy inventando… lo pone en tu diario por la pagina tres. –Hermione lo volvió a golpearlo en el hombro

−Vamos que eso lo escribí cuando tenía quince años, era una chiquilla hormonada.

− ¿Y ahora que eres? ¿Una chiquilla hormonada tres años después?

−Casi cuatro y tú no tienes derecho a quejarte, porque tú eres un hombre tan inmaduro como un adolecente, así que estamos a la par. Además toda esta burla te va a costar ser el que inicie mostrando sus recuerdos.

−Como quieras, pero lleva tu libro niña, que ya te llegara la hora de leer unas cuantas hojas.

−Llévalo tu, ese libro no es mío y lo sabes, y no vuelvas a llamarme niña… soy una mujer− la castaña se encaminó hacia la puerta que levaba a las habitaciones de Severus, sin siquiera mirar el libro que estaba en el escritorio.

−Una mujercita hormonada− dijo él mientras tomaba el libro con la mano que no tenía vendada. Hermione se giró dispuesta a replicar y entonces lo vio sonriendo ampliamente mientras la miraba.

− ¿Estas haciéndome enojar a propósito Severus?

−Ya te lo dije, te ves hermosa cuando te enojas.

− ¿Si? Pues voy a privarte de mi belleza y permaneceré calmada el resto de la noche.

− Como quieras niña.

−Arghh− soltó la chica golpeando el piso con el pie y entrando por la puerta para bajar a las habitaciones de Severus.

−Creí que me privarías d tu belleza y que ya no te enojarías más.

−Pues créeme es bastante difícil no enojarse con idiotas como tú.

−Mejor para mi ¿no crees? yo me porto como un idiota y tú me premias por ello.

−Arghh, ya deja esa sonrisita y entremos a ese pensadero de una vez.

−En un momento, antes haré algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho. – Severus volvió a arrinconarla contra una pared como había hecho el día anterior, cortando la distancia que había entre sus rostros hasta quedar tan cerca como para sentir su aliento, la última vez que hicimos esto tratabas de probar que yo no te atraía, ¿aun quieres convencerme de eso? – la castaña negó con la cabeza− entonces vas aceptar que piensas que soy la persona más inteligente que has conocido− la chica volvió a negar – ahora dime ¿en serio quisieras ver el cuerpo bajo toda esta capa de ropa? – la chica asintió – y ¿en verdad crees que soy la persona más sexy y maravillosa que ha pisado el planeta− la chica asintió nuevamente hipnotizada por la forma como las palabras escapaban por los labios de Severus y como la comisura de sus labios se convertía en esa media sonrisa que le encantaba−te lo dije, tendremos que internarte en el psiquiatra.

− ¡Ay por Merlín!, solo cierra la boca y bésame de una vez− entonces fue ella quien tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica, cortó los escasos centímetros que los separaban y se aferró a su cuello para besarlo con frenesí, mientras exploraba aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado. Severus no tardó en tomarla firmemente por la cintura acercándola aun mas a sí, para luego pedir su permiso para profundizar el beso, Hermione entre abrió los labios permitiendo que comenzara la lucha entre sus lenguas, una lucha infinita y sin ganador. La castaña rodeó la cintura de Severus con sus piernas, mientras aun se besaban y enredo sus dedos en su cabello azabache. Entonces se separaron un poco para tomar aire. − ¿Qué decías sobre internarme?

−Tienes razón tal vez si actuó bien, crean que yo también estoy loco y nos puedan internar a ambos, porque tú definitivamente has perdido la cabeza.

− ¿Sabes Sev?

− No me llames así…

−Bien como quieras Severus, ahora tenemos bastante tiempo y tu y yo podríamos…

−Primero, tú te estás comportando como una chiquilla hormonada, y yo como un inmaduro e insensato y teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el adulto aquí, supongo que es más grave por mi parte, y segundo como ya te lo he dicho antes, soy tu profesor y esto que estas pensando que pasará, no va a pasar en tanto siga siéndolo.

−Pero…

−Nada, ahora deja de comportarte como una niña.

−Arghhh – gruñó la chica para luego soltar el agarre bajo el que tenía a Severus−bien como quieras, pero eres un idiota.

−Ya lo sé.

−Que bueno, porque no te engañas a ti mismo. – Hermione caminó unos pasos acercándose al pensadero flotante que reposaba sobre la cola de la serpiente y alejándose de Severus, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho y un mechón rebelde sobre su cara.

− Es curioso que cuando mas deberías castigarme con tu indiferencia, me premias enojándote conmigo y luciendo tan hermosa como ahora.

− Y es curioso que tu creas que te estoy premiando, cuando trato de demostrarte que tu actitud no me gusta para nada, porque no es un premio aunque te parezca que luzco bella o no.

− Para mí lo es…

−Pues no, no lo es.

− Está bien como quieras, − Severus la tomó de la mano− el siguiente recuerdo ya está allí.

− Bien.

−Bien− sonrió el de medio lado, porque la chica seguía aparentemente enojada. – entonces vamos allá.

Entonces ambos entraron en él pensadero, tomados de la mano, entonces el la tomó por la cintura y la beso nuevamente, mientras las imágenes giraban a su alrededor y eran arrastrados por el pensadero.

−No hagas eso− dijo ella empujándolo lejos de sí, cuando pusieron los pies en tierra firme.

− ¿Hacer el que? – preguntó el hombre.

−Besarme como si algo mas fuera a pasar.

−Yo no te beso como si algo más fuera a pasar…

− ¡Ah! Entiendo… Severus, quiero irme ya. – soltó ella de repente, aparentemente decepcionada.

−Mira Hermione no es como si yo no quisiera que algo mas pasara, es solo que no pienso hacerlo hasta que no dejes de ser mi alumna, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

−Porque no es justo, aun falta todo un mes para que finalice el año escolar y dejes de ser mi profesor.

−Entonces es bueno que tengamos muchos recuerdos y pensamientos, que compartir mientras tanto ¿no? Y hablando de recuerdos, te lo estás perdiendo. –la chica volvió a tomarlo de la mano y giró para ver lo que pasaba.

**Chicas gracias por los reviews... espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**


	13. Ganan las serpientes

Disclaimer: todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, sí, Severus también, yo solo lo convierto en eso que a mi cabeza se le pueda ocurrir…

Chapter 13: Ganan las serpientes.

Habían aparecido junto con el joven Severus en una calle adoquinada, estaba oscuro y apenas se podía distinguir el lugar bajo la luz de una única farola que aun funcionaba, desde donde se encontraban podían distinguir las siluetas de unos cuantos jóvenes al fondo de la callejuela.

_– ¡Eh! Severus has venido, que bueno verte amigo_

– fue Lucius él que hablo, probablemente la única persona que me hablaría decentemente en toda la noche, a excepción de Lily ya que ella ni siquiera me iba a dirigir la palabra, todos los demás o me odiaban o me despreciaban, así que no había mucho que esperar.

_– ¡Quejicus! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Trajiste algún remedo de moto vieja o planeas correr con tus pies? –la voz de Sirius resonó burlona y entonces unas cuantas carcajadas la acompañaron._

_–No, no planeo correr hoy, pero traeré mi moto en la próxima carrera y entonces tu pequeña moto parecerá un triciclo junto a la mía._

_–Hablas demasiado y actúas poco Quejicus, no debería jactarte de poseer cosas que no están a tu alcance, cuando no tienes dinero ni para cómprate un par de zapatos decente –James pateó el suelo levantando algo de tierra y echándola sobre los zapatos del joven Severus._

_El chico estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Lucius puso su brazo sobre sus hombros._

_–Y tu Potter presumes demasiado del dinero que posees y aun así no veo que apuestes nada, ¿es que mami no te da tu mesada aún? O tal vez ya te diste cuenta de que no ganaras y no planeas malgastar tu pequeña herencia._

_–Yo tampoco te he visto apostar Malfoy._

_–Bueno pues aquí está mi apuesta… cien galeones a que no podrás ganarme Potter, – todos los presentes guardaron silencio._

–Cien galeones era mucho dinero, muchos de los presentes podían permitirse esa suma, pero jamás se había apostado algún monto tan grande en una sola carrera. – intervino Severus a su lado.

_–Bien, acepto – dijo James sacando un papel en blanco de su billetera, entonces anotó algo en él, Lucius hizo lo mismo con otro papel y ambos lo pusieron dentro de sus chaquetas._

–Usábamos papel de gringotts, en esa época era muy popular, hacías una apuesta, escribías tu nombre, el de tu contrincante y el dinero a apostar; el ganador se quedaba directamente con el dinero apostado, éste aparecí a automáticamente en su bóveda y así no había lugar a malentendidos._ –_explicó Severus_–_ Potter era una mala combinación de prepotencia, arrogancia y mala visión, se manejaba bien en las escobas debo admitir, pero con las motos no era nada en comparación con Lucius, el idiota prácticamente dependía de Sirius para ganar sus apuestas, pero esa vez había apostado por correr él así que como era de esperarse fue Lucius quien ganó.

La castaña volvió a poner atención a lo que pasaba.

_Los chicos armaban alboroto en medio de la oscura callejuela, vio como las jóvenes Narcissa y Lily se negaban a acompañar a los que serían sus novios en las motocicletas y como eran solo los chicos los que partían en la meta. Le costó bastante creerse quién era, cuando se fijo en la chica que sostenía el pañuelo en alto para marcar el inicio de la carrera, pero pronto se convenció de que la versión más joven y definitivamente menos consumida por el odio de Bellatrix, era la misma chica en tacones, con simplemente un vestido ridículamente corto y una chaqueta de cuero negra ceñida que ahora dejaba caer el pequeño pañuelo de seda que marcaba la partida de las rugientes motos. _

_Ambos motociclistas se perdieron de vista en la siguiente esquina y en pocos minutos aparecieron nuevamente detrás de la multitud que corrió para apartarse del camino, indudablemente era la moto plateada de Lucius la que venía en cabeza._

El rubio ganador se quito el casco y se peino el largo cabello hacia atrás, mientras miraba a James con suficiencia por encima de su hombro_._

_− ¿Ves? Ganar contra estos tontos leones es más fácil de lo que creías Severus, − comentó Lucius lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sirius, James y los demás chicos escucharan. _

_− ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo Quejicus? – soltó Sirius enojado._

_−No, yo solo le había dicho que creía que se podía ganarles hasta con los ojos vendados, Lucius solo me confirmó que incluso se puede ganarles con las manos atadas a la espalda. – la mayoría de los Slytherin rieron ante esto mientras que los Gryffindor bufaron._

El recuerdo comenzó a cambiar pero antes de que lo hiciera Severus haló a la castaña fuera del pensadero, la chica se quedo boquiabierta con ganas de reclamar, pero entonces recordó que era su turno para enseñarle sus pensamientos a Severus, entonces lo tomó de la mano, lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo sentó de un empujón, luego ella se tendió con la cabeza en sus piernas y el apoyó la cabeza en el espaldar del sillón, cerrando los ojos, como habían acostumbrado hacía algún tiempo. La chica sostenía el libro que ahora le pertenecía al hombre en las manos, lo abrió por la página que había dejado Severus la noche anterior y comenzó a leer desde donde él había quedado.

Por dios esto era demasiado vergonzoso, se suponía que debía dejar de leer en cuanto un recuerdo o en este caso una idea terminara y ya llevaba casi seis hojas hablando de lo lento que se movían los labios de su profesor de pociones cuando hablaba, del increíble cuerpo que debía esconderse bajo tanta ropa, de cómo le fascinaba ver su cara de concentración cuando leía los deficientes ensayos que sus alumnos le entregaban o cosas por el estilo, acaso ese libro no hablaba de nada mas ¿que no fuera Severus Snape?, hasta donde recordaba al menos serian unas cien hojas de lo mismo, por la época en que se había obsesionado con él, ¿Qué no es suficiente para una chica tener que aguantarse a sus hormonas alborotadas por los chicos? ¿Como para tener que quedar obsesionada con probablemente el único que ni si quiera le prestaría atención a lo que ella dijera?, eso sin contar con que no podía decirle nada, ¡por favor!, era su profesor, y no cualquiera ¡era Severus Snape!

Se suponía que el hombre debería sentirse igual o más incomodo que ella al escuchar todo aquello, pero a juzgar por la postura relajada que tenía, el hecho de que no se había tensado ante sus palabras y el ambiente que destilaba autosuficiencia a su alrededor, él estaba simplemente encantado, porque no hacía falta que ella lo mirara, a lo que se negaba rotundamente, para saber que el hombre seguramente tendría esa sonrisa torcida suya marcada firmemente en los labios.

Hermione se negó a leer el siguiente párrafo, ya que sabía que sería demasiado, y que se avergonzaría aun más de lo que ya se encontraba, así que solo se lo saltó y continuó con el siguiente.

−Ni lo pienses, se que te has saltado una parte− Hermione lo volteó a ver sin entender cómo es que Severus había podido darse cuenta, y entonces notó que el hombre tenía la vista fija en un libro que estaba en el reposabrazos del sofá, casualmente la contraparte del libro que ella estaba leyendo, donde seguramente estarían apareciendo las palabras conforme ella las leía, y obviamente ella no había notado ese "pequeñísimo detalle" porque se había negado a mirar a Severus desde el mismo momento en que había comenzado a leerle. –En serio, deberías fijarte en que parte dejas tiradas tus cosas− sonrió el profesor poniendo una mano sobre el libro− Te diré algo, si me lees esa parte que te has saltado, te dejare detenerte ahí, porque pienso que aun falta bastante como para que la idea de lo enormemente sexy que soy, termine, − Severus rió un poco y la castaña lo miro de mala manera, luego volvió a mirar el libro y suspiro derrotada empezando a leer.

−"El profesor Snape probablemente sea la persona más interesante que habita en Hogwarts, si tan solo dejara su mal carácter, seguro más personas además de mi, podrían notarlo, tal vez el hombre disfruta demasiado de hacerme enojar, o de enojar a cualquier persona que pase por su lado y seguramente si supiera lo mucho que yo disfruto del momento en que se inclina a mi espalda a revisar mi poción, no volvería a calificar nunca lo que hago en clase y solo se dedicaría a ponerme las notas inmeritorias de siempre, porque dios, ese hombre no sabe que su perfume huele como los dioses, que los comentarios sarcásticos que suelta en mi oído suenan mas como cumplidos en mi cabeza y que el rozar de su túnica contra la parte baja de mi falda…"

− ¡Ya por Merlín para eso! – soltó de repente Severus saltando de la silla, Hermione lo miro con un brillo perverso en los ojos, dispuesta a seguir leyendo porque sabía que era lo que estaba pasando con Severus y ella lo aprovecharía definitivamente. Pero antes de que ella siquiera dijera una palabra más, el hombre le había quitado el libro de las manos y ahora la arrastraba de vuelta al pensadero.

La castaña trató de resistirse pero ya era tarde, su cabeza giraba y un enorme retorcijón en el estomago le confirmó que ya estaba siendo arrastrada por un nuevo recuerdo.

_La luz ahora brillaba clara, era pasado el medio día y el joven Severus estacionaba su motocicleta recién reparada junto a la acera, destilando autosuficiencia y sosteniendo el casco bajo un brazo mientras algunos Slytherin soltaban un silbido profundo contemplando su moto y Sirius y James lucían más que sorprendidos, y casi celosos se podría afirmar._

_Severus los miró sorprendido esperando algún comentario de índole idiota como siempre eran los comentarios de los merodiadores, pero los chicos apenas si podían abrir y cerrar la boca una y otra vez._

_−Woa Severus que buena maquina te tenías guardada− dijo Lucius dándole una ojeada, en realidad parecía sincero y Severus simplemente se encogió de hombros._

−Yo en serio no tenía ni idea de motocicletas, es decir pude repararla, se me daban bien esas cosas, pero no sabía nada sobre marcas o cualquier otra cosa que le importaría un corredor de carreras. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Black y Potter casi se van de espaldas al ver la mía, incluso Lucius se sorprendió un poco cuando llegue montándola. Después de eso averigüe un poco, mi padre la había conseguido en una bodega abandonada, claramente no había logrado repararla y ésta había terminado amontonada junto a otro montón de chatarra en la cochera, era de esperarse que él en realidad no me creyera capaz de arreglarla, la verdad jamás me creyó capaz de hacer nada, pero lo conseguí y junto con ese logro me hice de una de las mejores motocicletas que corrían en aquel grupo.

_−Entonces… ¿alguno de ustedes planea correr o solo se quedaran comiendo aire como ahora? – preguntó Severus con su tono de burla característico._

_Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar._

_− No creo que tengas lo suficiente para apostar._

_− Pues yo creí que la satisfacción de humillarme te seria más que suficiente Black− dijo Severus – pero… supongo que ganar unos galeones no estaría mal −dijo sacando uno de esos papeles de apuestas – quince galeones Black._

_− Yo no corro por menos de veinticinco idiota− rió Sirius._

_− Son veinticinco− dijo Lucius dándole un papel a Severus− ya me lo pagaras cuando le patees el trasero a este pendejo– comentó dirigiéndole una mirada menospreciante a Sirius._

_Ambos muchachos se acomodaron en la línea de partida._

_−Supongo que iras solo porque ninguna chica aquí va a querer acompañarte Quejicus− se burló el merodeador._

−Black siempre llevaba a una chica diferente en sus carreras, esa vez fue una chica de quién sabe qué curso de Ravenclaw, llamada Lisa.

_Una chica rubia se subió en la moto con él. Y se abrazó a su cintura con bastante fuerza. Esta vez fue una chica que Hermione no conocía la cual marco la partida de las motocicletas, las dos motos rugieron y se inicio la carrera, la motocicleta del joven Severus incluso empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás con la velocidad con la que acelero, de cero a cien en no sé cuantos segundos o algo parecido. Severus ya le había sacado ventaja al Sirius incluso antes de virar en la esquina._

−Mi motocicleta era aun más veloz de lo que podía esperarse, incluso yo me sorprendí con la potencia que tenia, es decir, yo ya la había corrido pero no a tales velocidades, además el hechizo de equilibrio me daba una buena ventaja porque no tenía que preocuparme por el peso de la maquina, por tanto pese a las expectativas de todos los presentes incluyéndome, gane en mi primera carrera.

_Severus devolvió a Lucius los galeones que le había prestado y aun así se quedo con más del doble de lo que tenía. Se bajo de su motocicleta dejándola con todas las demás y se unió a la multitud para ver las demás carreras que habría, mientras se regocijaba del enojo de Sirius al otro lado de la calle._

_Hubo al menos unas cinco corridas más antes de que se empezaran a oír unas sirenas a lo lejos, los policías muggles ya se habían enterado de su reunión de carreras ilegales y venían a "ponerle fin". Todos los chicos comenzaron a montarse en sus respectivas motos junto con las chicas que venían acompañándolos._

_Severus fue uno de los últimos en montar su moto así que fue de los únicos en notar que, Sirius Black en lugar de tenderle una mano a la chica rubia que venía acompañándolo, había decidido pararse junto a Bellatrix y extenderle una mano para que se subiera._

_− ¿Te llevó a alguna parte primita?− eso definitivamente no debía haber sonado como había sonado, entre una mezcla de socarronería y flirteo, Hermione los miró tan sorprendida incluso como la chica rubia que ahora estaba plantada en medio de un callejón casi vacío, porque solo quedaba allí la moto de Sirius y la de Severus._

_−Creí que nunca lo pedirías – dijo Bellatrix aceptando la mano de Sirius con una sonrisa perversa en los labios._

_La moto arrancó justo después de que la joven Slytherin se abrazara con fuerza a la cintura de Sirius._

_Severus sabía que no habría ningún problema, que la chica podía desaparecerse y ya, pero la chica simplemente estaba parada allí con los brazos a los costados sin hacer ninguna señal de que reaccionaría, así que Severus arrancó la motocicleta y se paro junto a ella._

_−Vamos Lisa date prisa. – dijo extendiéndole una mano, la chica la tomó aun abrumada y Severus salió del lugar con rapidez, con la sirenas de las patrullas ya bastante cerca._

El recuerdo cambió y ahora se encontraban en un parque cualquiera, Severus se había estacionado junto a la acera y la chica rubia se había bajado de la moto.

_−Emmm muchas gracias Severus− dijo de repente enrollando sus dedos en el cabello._

_−S-si, no hay de que− contestó él – bueno estás segura de que acá está bien._

_−Sí, si, voy a aparecerme no te preocupes, gracias de nuevo− la chica agitó su varita y desapareció girando sobre sí misma._

−Supuse que eso hacía parte del mismo recuerdo ¿no?_ – _intervino Severus a su lado, justo antes de halar de la castaña fuera del pensadero.

Sabes no crees que sería más fácil si pusieras una especie de no sé, recuerdos basura, en medio de los otros, algo con poca importancia, en los que yo pueda leerte y así no tendríamos que estar saliendo del pensadero a cada rato.

−Tienes razón sería mejor− Severus se acercó de nuevo al pensadero de piedra de ónix y vertió en él algunos recuerdos que acababa de extraer de su cien. Tomó la mano de la chica y volvieron a entrar en él.

Estaban en un pequeño claro en medio de algunos árboles, justo a la orilla de un lago, las hojas caían del enorme árbol que se encontraba más próximo a la orilla, el joven Severus estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas mirando el horizonte.

Severus llevo a Hermione hasta el árbol y allí se sentó contra el tronco y la invitó a que se recostara sobre sus piernas como siempre hacía para leerle.

−Creí que habíamos dicho que sería un recuerdo sin importancia – comentó la chica – pero esto es precioso Severus.

El hombre se tensó de repente.

–Tienes razón este no es un recuerdo basura, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora. – Hermione lo miro extrañada, pero se puso de pie junto con él, aunque ya era tarde, unas risas provenientes de entre los arboles los alertaron de que ya no se encontraban solos, los tres voltearon a ver el lugar de donde se acercaban los pasos.

_–En serio James ¿qué significa todo esto?– la voz de Lily resonó entre los arbustos y el joven Severus corrió a esconderse tras el gran árbol de la orilla._

_–Esto, preciosa Lily…– comenzó un James de unos dieciocho años, poniendo al fin un pie dentro del claro–…significa, que quiero que seas mi esposa, entonces que dices ¿quieres ser mi esposa Lily. – el chico se arrodillo frente a la pelirroja y le entrego un pequeño cofre de terciopelo._

_– Por supuesto– soltó la pelirroja con felicidad._

Hermione podría jurar que había oído un pequeño sollozo proveniente de donde se encontraba el chico escondido, antes de verlo salir corriendo del lugar. La castaña lo siguió justo antes de que Severus pudiera detenerla para sacarla de allí.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, se que tarde demasiado y por eso es un poco mas largo que de costumbre, bueno no me queda mas que desearles un prospero año nuevo, con muchas bendiciones y junto a sus familias.


End file.
